Alpha and Omega
by ace0389
Summary: Lydia wakes from her coma with a little furry problem. Now, she has to deal with so much more than her parents getting divorced or Jackson dumping her. Contains Sex, Violence, and some pretty questionable content. MagicWerewolf!Lydia, Alpha!Derek
1. Chapter 1

The chirp of the heart monitoring machine was the first thing I noticed. My eyelids fluttered softly as they opened, my vision blurry against the onslaught of light. I squeezed them shut, turning my head slightly and groaning. It hurt. My whole body was aching. With a soft gasp I slowly opened my eyes again, holding steady as my vision swam into focus. I was in a room. A poorly decorated one, at that.

I turned my neck and looked to the other side of the room. The sight of the nurses' station from my window was not quite so unexpected. Between the way my body was throbbing and the lack of a window or door on the other wall gave it away. I looked down at myself and jolted as my eyes took in my arms. They looked as if they had been mauled. I shut my eyes as I remembered what happened. How that thing had done this. The heart monitor slowly sped up as my heart rate increased, the frenzied chirping of the machine alerting the nurses to my consciousness. I tried to take a deep breath as two women rushed into my room. I couldn't tell if I was relieved or embarrassed to see Scott's mom in her scrubs. I knew she was a nurse, but seeing her standing over me was really unnerving.

"What happened?" My throat was raw, and the sounds that came from it sounded nothing like English. Scott's mom looked me in the eyes.

"You're safe, don't worry. Please calm down, Lydia." Her voice was firm, but held a softness to it that I hadn't heard in a while. I took in a deep breath and tore my eyes from her. I stared up at the overhead lamp, my eyes blurring due to the fluorescent light. I closed them and took another deep breath and slowly let it out. I could hear the machine making less of a noise, and the quick retreat of the pounding in my head was a welcomed relief. I could feel them poking me like I was an animal. I breathed evenly as they wrote on their clipboards, trying my best to calm myself. The sound of the pen had me grinding my teeth. I looked at McCall's mom… her nametag said 'Nurse Melissa'. My eyes drifted to her face as I mouthed 'Water'. Her head nodded, and I watched her grab a cup from a cart that had been brought in. She came back over to the bed and helped the other nurse get me into a sitting position. I winced as I felt my skin stretch. I would not whimper, I was better than that.

I accepted the paper cup from Melissa and stared down into it. Ice chips looked back at me and my brow creased in frustration. I wanted water, not ice. I held back a sniff, slightly more worried knowing the nurses didn't think I could handle liquid water. I placed some in my mouth and relished in the feeling as they melted. My throat was raw, and the cold dribble of water made me feel fantastic. "What happened?" My voice was raspy, and I twitched as the pain registered.

"It looks like you were mauled by an animal. That boy Jackson found you on the field. You're a very lucky girl, Lydia." His mother's voice washed over me as her words sunk in. They didn't know what had attacked me. But I did. "Try to eat some more ice, the sheriff is going to want to speak to you as soon as possible. But if you don't feel up to it, just let us know and we'll tell him to come back later, ok?" I nodded as the other nurse left the room. Melissa began to leave, turning back slightly to lock eyes with me. "Scott and some of his friends have been coming to see you while you've been in here. It's been three days, hun. Do you want me to call them and tell them you're awake?" I considered her words. McCall and his friends had come to see me while I was laying unconscious in a hospital bed. Weird.

"Can you call my parents first?" I cringed at my voice, and laughed inwardly as the nurse blushed.

"Of course, Hun. I'll go do that right now. Push the red button if you need anything." She quickly left the room. Call her son over my parents? I have an image to maintain. Though I would be wanting to speak to Scott McCall soon. Very soon. I tried eating more ice and sighed. This would happen to me at the dance. I don't know what was keeping me from freaking out, but I'm sure glad it's there. Maybe it's the knowledge that I've seen that monster before. It shouldn't surprise me that I would be attacked by it. I'm sure not many have seen it… it would want to clean up his tracks. That is… if it were an intelligent monster. I've never seen a thing like it before. If I didn't know better I would say it was a werewolf.

My blood turned to ice as the thought percolated in my head. Shit. I was attacked by a werewolf. I controlled my breathing, not wishing to set the machine off again. None of what happened to me made any sense. I was on the field, then I was attacked. I clenched my eyes as I heard a knock on the door. I looked over and saw the Sheriff standing in the doorway with his son. Knowing just what a Stiles is now, I sighed as they both entered the room at my nod. I didn't want to do this, but I knew I had to. I drew in a breath and mustered my courage to speak with the Sheriff with his bright eyed boy waiting in the wings.

I squared my back as my dad rolled me out of the hospital. This was so degrading. I felt _fine._ I set my lips into a line as I was pushed towards the sliding doors, some hospital code kept me from walking out. I felt like an invalid. As the doors whisked open I felt the air blow into my face. It was partly cloudy, and the air was cold and moist. It was going to rain, I could feel it. I saw my mom standing next to the car that was parked next to the sidewalk. The nurse that followed us out helped me into the waiting back seat. My dad closed the car door and I watched him speak with my mom and the nurse.

After a few minutes the nurse took the chair and went back inside. My parents slipped into the car, my dad in the driver's seat. He was something of a control freak. My mom turned around as she buckled her seatbelt.

"If you get uncomfortable at all just tell us. The nurse said you might still be a little nauseous" She turned back around after I nodded. I looked out the window as the car pulled away. The skies opened and rain began to hit the car. It fit my mood perfectly. I leaned my head against the window and clenched my hands.

Since I had woken up my blood was boiling. It felt as though it would evaporate at any moment. I had a fever of 100 degrees, and the hospital could do nothing to bring it down. I was annoyed, and eventually had to threaten to sue to get myself out of there. I was there for five days. Five days of bullshit. All I wanted to do was scream.

It felt like the car ride took forever. I was silent as we pulled into the driveway. My dad put the car in park and my mom rushed out to head to the front door, unlocking it and propping the door open. My dad got out, came around to my side of the car, and helped me get out. He tried to hurry me around the car, probably fearing the rain would cause my fever to spike. I made him slow down as we hit the cobblestone path to the front door.

"Wait" I whispered. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes as I lifted my head up and closed my eyes. The feeling of the water hitting my face and sliding down my cheeks made my chest tighten. My mom made a noise as I stood there for a second. I lowered my head and smiled at her. Her hand was on her heart, and she looked as if she were about to cry.

"Sorry, that just felt really nice." I gave a half smile as my dad took up my arm again and led me to the house. They probably thought I was doing it out of some emo need to prove to myself that I was alive, that I was happy to feel the rain. If they only knew I had done it to wash away the smell of antiseptic and death from the hospital. The stench was getting to me. I let my parents lead me upstairs to my bedroom. They helped me into my room and stood there as I pulled my arm away.

"I'm really ok. You don't need to coddle me. I can walk" I saw my dad's eyes narrow as he took me in.

"You were just attacked by a wild animal at your high school. If I want to carry you up the damn stairs-" my face reddened in embarrassment- "and help you into your room then I will, goddamnit!" His voice was loud, and my mother placed her hand on his arm.

"What he means, Lydia, is that we're worried about you. Your father just has a special way of showing it." I pursed my lips and looked between them to the door opposite my room. An idea sprang to life.

"I want to take a shower" I looked at them both and nodded towards the bathroom. "Please don't give me a sponge bath. I'm fine, really. I just want to wash away the smell of the hospital. I don't know how you two can stand it, it reeks" I wrinkled my nose as I found some pj's in my dresser. "When I'm done I'll change into these and you can feed me ice cream from a golden spoon. Deal?"

My parents had looked startled at the comment about the hospital stench. They looked at each other as I began to walk towards them.

"Seriously, I smell like rubbing alcohol. Scoot" I wedged myself in between them and opened the bathroom door, then shut and locked it. I placed my pj's on the counter and then I reached over and turned on the shower. I turned back around and looked into the mirror. I took a few deep breaths. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

My face was healed from all the abrasions, everything looked normal except for the purple under my eyes. I hadn't slept much in the hospital. I raised my arms and tugged my shirt off. I let the overly large hospital pants fall to the ground. I shimmied out of my panties and straightened back up.

I was a few different colors, mostly white, black, purple, and green. The bruises were mostly faded except for a few particular nasty ones. The wounds on my arm were almost healed, though it still looked like it was infected. The scar tissue was going to be black instead of pink. The Dr's all scratched their heads as to why. It wasn't infected, they swore it.

My hair was a mess. I snorted as I thought of what people at school would say if they saw me standing naked like I was now. I chuckled and turned back towards the shower and got in, closing the curtain and tilting my head back as the water hit my body. It was freezing cold, and felt amazing against my skin. I took my body wash and opened it. I recoiled as the smell of it hit my nose. I could smell the alcohol in the scent.

I stood in the shower stunned. I had never been able to smell the alcohol in my body wash before. I gingerly closed the top and placed in back on the shelf. I picked up a bar of soap and washed myself. I don't know why I couldn't stand the smell of alcohol anymore. It was just so strong it made my eyes water. I rinsed myself off and shut off the water. I grabbed for my towel and dried off, glancing at the black line on my arm while I dried myself.

I didn't know what was happening to me, but I had a feeling it wasn't good.

I opened my deodorant and actually growled at the smell. I stopped, trying to remember the last time I had growled. It certainly hadn't been because of deodorant. I sighed and applied it to my underarms, vanity winning over comfort. Like I'd ever have a case of BO around somebody. I changed into my pajamas and brushed my hair out. I had always loved the color, and seeing it hanging around my pale face with dark circles under my eyes made me look like a basket case.

I probably was. I mean, I think I was attacked by a werewolf. That isn't normal. That's downright crazy.

The door thumped against the moulding as I left the bathroom and walked straight into my room. I shut the door and walked over to the bed. I drew back the covers and got in. The rain was still hitting the windows, though it looked to by dying down. I shut off the light and pulled the covers up over me. I settled to sleep just as the clouds cleared and the moon began to shine.

I woke up with a start. I took a shuddering breath as I cleared my head, trying to forget the nightmare I had. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:30 AM. I woke up 10 minutes early. I shut off my alarm and swung myself out of bed. My body was still warm, and the coldness of the floor caused me to flinch as I put my feet on the floor and hunched over. Today was my first day back to school since the attack. It was a Friday, and I was happy I had chosen today to be the day.

I had to make it through 8 hours of school before I had two days to recuperate. It seemed like a great idea to me. I pushed myself up and hurried out my room into the bathroom. As I sat on the toilet and peed I thought of my first course of action for when I got to school. I wiped, stood up and flushed. I looked in the mirror, seeing confidence and courage in my eyes. I had to talk to McCall. There was something wrong with him, and I suddenly had a feeling I knew what it was.

I turned on the shower and hopped in. I cleaned myself thoroughly, still convinced I smelt like a hospital. I finished, stepping out of the shower and drying off again. My eyes instantly latched on to the black scar on my arm. It was about 5 inches long. It constantly reminded me of what I had gone through, and my eyes never seemed to miss finding it when I was naked. I held my breath and applied my deodorant, then brushed my teeth.

I wrapped the towel around myself and walked back into my room. I picked up the clothes from my desk that I had picked out yesterday and forced myself not to pick out another outfit. I put on my panties and bra, then my white camisole. I shimmied on the black pencil skirt and tucked my camy into it. I then put on the black blazer that matched the skirt.

I picked up an antique copper chain and looped it around my neck, and added some gold hoop earrings for good measure. My auburn hair fell in waves around me as I brushed it. I straightened it so that it held more of an executive feel to it. It curled at the ends, making it seem like I had Farah Fawcett hair. I picked up the black Dior cusp heels that had the leather belt buckle with a hanging golden chain. Outfit complete I looked at my new mature look. Normally I dressed well, but today I looked like I could run a fortune 500 company.

I felt powerful. My very soul seemed to growl in pleasure as I stood sideways and took in how the skirt made my ass look.

Jackson was going to wish he had never broken up with me. I grabbed the black clutch I had been favoring and walked out of the room. I clunked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. My parents were there drinking coffee which was unusual, but my dad had insisted being there for my first day back. I smiled at them and threw out my arms.

"What do you think?" I did a little twirl and rested my hands on my hips, shooting them my best smile. My mom smiled back as my dad stared.

"Do you have a job interview to go to after school? Why so fancy?" His tone was astonished as he took me in. I smirked.

"I'm going back to high school today, daddy. I need to look my best. And I want to prove that just because I was attacked and laid out in the hospital that I can still wear somewhat conservative clothing and still get a reaction from the boys." I smirked even wider as the words fell on him like a ton of bricks. I snatched my keys from the counter.

"I'm not hungry, I'm going to school now. See you later" I turned and walked from the kitchen. I hear my parents talking about what to do as I sashayed out the front door. I unlocked my car and got into it, putting on my seat belt and adjusting the mirror so I could see my face. I looked at my lips before opening my bag and taking out some pink lipstick. I applied it and smacked my lips together. It made all the difference, and I turned from sophisticated career woman to provocative temptress. Sometimes, lipstick really did matter.

I turned on the car and reversed out of the drive way. I put it in drive and was on my way. The drive to school seemed to take forever. I eventually came upon it and pulled into the parking lot. I parked in my usual spot and got out, making sure my bag was safely nestled in-between my arm and my side. I locked the door and put the keys in my bag as I walked away, and as I stepped onto the sidewalk I couldn't help but notice people staring at me. For a second I wondered if dressing like I did was a bad idea. _No._ I quickly dismissed the thought. I needed to appear cool, confident, like nothing had happened. I would never come to school in sweatpants, no matter how much I wanted to.

I opened the front door and walked in. I saw Allison and Scott canoodling by his locker. I narrowed my eyes at them as I caught his scent. He smelled different. Different than my parents did.

He smelled like me.

I had been trying to ignore my heightened sense of smell and hearing. Ever since I woke up from the hospital I had noticed it. I took in a breath and stalked over to them. Scott's eyes met mine as I stopped next to them. They widened, and Allison turned around and stood still. She smiled at me. Her hand tightened possessively on Scott's, which made me frown.

"Miss me?" I asked in a flirty tone. My left hand was on my hip as I looked at them.

"Of course!" Scott's voice held a quick hesitation to it. He didn't sound so sure of himself. I looked at Allison and couldn't help but notice that her pulse increased. Scott looked nervous as hell too.

"Really? Because it doesn't seem that way" I smiled as they moved apart. I took the chance and went up to Scott and leaned into him. I brought my lips to his ear and said, "Thank you for visiting me in the hospital, Scott. You're a true friend" I moved my lips to his cheek and gave him a big kiss, making sure to leave a lipstick stain. I took a step back and smiled at him.

"See you at lunch?" And with that I left them, completely ignoring Allison. That bitch hadn't come to see me in the hospital. She and I were done.

The day seemed to fly by in a blur. Everyone was treating me as if I was going to break down at any moment, and if they kept staring at me it wouldn't be the break down they were expecting. By the time lunch rolled around I was so frustrated that I had to escape. I went outside to my car to clear my head, leaning my back against it as I surveyed the parking lot. My eyes moved from car to car until they landed on Jackson's Porsche. He was sitting inside it with his head on the steering wheel. I smiled and made my way over.

Whatever had me feeling so powerful and in control was amazing. It was like a new me was born. I made my way to the driver side window and leaned over. I knocked, and waved as his head straightened and looked at me. He pushed the button to roll down the window and looked at me.

"Hey Lydia" His voice was strained and I could see sweat on his forehead. It wasn't that hot out. I frowned.

"Hey, Jackson. We need to talk" He undid his seatbelt and opened the door. I moved out of the way so he could get out. When he looked at me I could see resignation in his eyes, and I took a breath through my nose and stilled. He smelled. He smelled like Scott.

He smelt like me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. This was just getting better and better.

"What's up?" He was distracted. He was favoring his left leg more than the other. My eyes quickly met his and I smiled. I took a step forward and placed a hand on his chest.

"I just want to thank you for saving my life." I took another step forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Jackson." I moved away and saw him bring a hand up to his face. His forehead was twitching and he nodded. I saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"You would have done the same for me." He really was not interested in this conversation at all.

"I'm not so sure about that." I glanced at him and quickly brought my leg up and kicked him in his left leg. He fell to the ground with a yelp. He was on his side staring up at me as I looked down at him. "You were attacked too. I can smell it. Where did you get bitten?" My voice was firm and authoritative as I looked down at him. He looked terrified.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He struggled to get back up, and eventually had to use his car door handle to get leverage. He stumbled and leaned against the car as I smiled at him.

"I think you do. I think that if you were smart you would tell me, but we both know that you aren't. So stand and deny all you want, but know this: I'm going to figure out what attacked me. I'm going to find out what I'm turning into. And if I find out that you could have saved me some time and energy but didn't because you're a pussy then I will be very, very angry Jackson." I stared at him and walked away. I heard him whimper as I strode across the parking lot back to the building.

Whatever sick thing I was turning into I knew, at least, that I held some sort of power over the other two. Both of them had trouble talking to me when I was angry with them. I entered the building and began to head for my next class. Lunch was almost over, and I had to focus on physics.

By the time that the day was over I was exhausted. As I walked out to my car I was not surprised to see Jackson standing there. He looked guilty as I came to a stop a few feet away from him.

"Tomorrow's the full moon." His voice was clear and confident as it normally was. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"So?" I couldn't help but put a little anger into it. Sometimes I really was a bitch. He shuffled his feet and kind of looked over my shoulder.

"So… I would suggest you tie yourself up. I am." With that, he limped back to his car. I stared after him until he drove off. My heart was pumping a mile a minute and I began to feel dizzy.

Tie myself up. Because tomorrow was the full moon. _Fuck!_

How the hell am I going to pull that off? I got into my car and drove off, trying my hardest not to kill anyone. I had a lot on my mind, and more to come. As I pulled into my driveway I was relieved to see my parents were gone. My mom was working her weekend shift at her nursing home and my dad was leaving for a business trip this afternoon. Neither of them would be home tomorrow night. Thank God.

I entered the house and locked the door behind me. I went to the kitchen and got an apple before going upstairs to my room. I felt the seconds pass as night began to fall and an itch began to crawl up my back. I looked at the moon and curled my fingers. It was as if my blood was singing for release.

After what seemed like forever I fell into a fitful sleep.

When I woke up I had an insatiable hunger for meat.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: T**hank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate every single one of them. SabaChan607 asked about how I was going to use Omega in the story. I'm not quite sure how the show is going to handle it but I've got some ideas as to how I am. The Omega is going to have two sub categories: Dominant and Submissive. That's all I'm going to say now =p

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha and Omega<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**I** woke up with a start. I took a shuddering breath as I cleared my head, trying to forget the nightmare I had. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:30 AM. I woke up 10 minutes early. I shut off my alarm and swung myself out of bed. My body was still warm. I put my feet on the floor and hunched over. Today was my first day back to school since the attack. It was a Friday, and I was happy I had chosen today to be the day.

I had to make it through 8 hours of school before I had two days to recuperate. It seemed like a great idea to me. I pushed myself up and hurried out of my room into the bathroom. As I sat on the toilet and peed I thought of my first course of action for when I got to school. I wiped, stood up and flushed. I looked in the mirror, seeing confidence and courage in my eyes. I had to talk to McCall. Something wasn't right about him, and I suddenly had a feeling I knew what it was.

I turned on the shower and hopped in. I cleaned myself thoroughly, still convinced I smelt like a hospital. I finished, stepping out of the shower and drying off again. My eyes instantly latched on to the black scar on my arm. It was about 5 inches long. It constantly reminded me of what I had gone through, and my eyes never seemed to miss finding it when I was naked. I held my breath and applied my deodorant, than brushed my teeth.

I wrapped the towel around myself and walked back into my room. I picked up the clothes from my desk that I had selected yesterday. I put on my panties and bra, then my white camisole. I shimmied on the black pencil skirt and tucked my camy into it. I then put on the black blazer that matched the skirt. I picked up my silver necklace from my jewelry box and grunted as my skin began to burn. I dropped it down onto the dresser as I took in the perfect replicas of the chain links in my hand. They quickly began to fade, and I hesitated as I lifted my head back up to the mirror next to my dresser.

That was different.

I knew better than to touch anything else that was silver. I gingerly picked up an antique copper chain and looped it around my neck, then added some gold hoop earrings. My auburn hair fell in waves around me as I brushed it. I straightened it so that it held more of an executive feel to it. I picked up my black Dior cusp heels that had the leather belt buckle with a hanging golden chain. I stepped into them. Outfit complete I looked at my new mature look. Normally I dressed well, but today I looked like I could run a fortune 500 company.

I felt powerful. My very soul seemed to growl in pleasure as I stood sideways and took in how the skirt made my ass look. I quickly added mascara to show off my eyes.

Jackson was going to wish he had never broken up with me. I grabbed the black clutch I had been favoring and walked out of the room. I clunked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. My parents were there drinking coffee. My dad was going into work late because it was my first day back. I smiled at them and threw out my arms.

"What do you think?" I did a little twirl and rested my hands on my hips, shooting them my best smile. My mom smiled back as my dad stared.

"Do you have a job interview to go to after school? Why so fancy?" His tone was astonished as he took me in. I smirked.

"I'm going back to high school today, daddy. I need to look my best. And I want to prove that just because I was attacked and laid out in the hospital that I can still wear somewhat conservative clothing and still get a reaction from the boys." I smirked even wider as the words fell on him like a ton of bricks. I snatched my keys from the counter.

"I'm not hungry; I'm going to school now. See you later." I turned and walked from the kitchen. I heard my parents talking about what to do as I sashayed out the front door. I unlocked my car and got into it. I put on my seat belt and adjusted the mirror so I could see my face. I looked at my lips before opening my bag and taking out some pink lipstick. I applied it and smacked my lips together. It made all the difference, and I turned from sophisticated career woman to provocative temptress. Sometimes, lipstick really did matter.

I turned on the car and reversed out of the drive way. I put it in drive and was on my way. The ride to school seemed to take forever. I eventually came upon it and pulled into the parking lot. I parked in my usual spot and got out, making sure my bag was safely nestled in-between my arm and my side. I locked the door and put the keys in my bag.

As I made my way up the sidewalk I couldn't help but notice people staring at me. For a second I wondered if dressing like I did was a bad idea. _No._ I quickly dismissed the thought. I needed to appear cool, confident, like nothing had happened. I would never come to school in sweatpants, no matter how much I wanted to.

I opened the front door and walked in. I saw Allison and Scott canoodling by his locker. I narrowed my eyes at them as I caught his scent. He smelled different. Different than my parents did.

He smelled like me.

I had been trying to ignore my heightened sense of smell and hearing. Ever since I woke up from the hospital I had noticed it. I took in a breath and stalked over to them. Scott's eyes met mine as I stopped next to them. They widened, and Allison turned around and stood still. She smiled at me. Her hand tightened possessively on Scott's, which made me frown.

"Miss me?" I asked in a flirty tone. My left hand was on my hip as I looked at them.

"Of course!" Scott's voice held a quick hesitation to it. He didn't sound so sure of himself. I looked at Allison and couldn't help but notice that her pulse increased. Scott looked nervous as hell too.

"Really? Because it doesn't seem that way" I smiled as they moved apart. I took the chance and went up to Scott and leaned into him. I brought my lips to his ear and said, "Thank you for visiting me in the hospital, Scott. You're a true friend" I moved my lips to his cheek and gave him a big kiss, making sure to leave a lipstick stain. I took a step back and smiled at him.

"See you at lunch?" And with that I left them, completely ignoring Allison. That bitch hadn't come to see me in the hospital. She and I were done.

The day seemed to fly by in a blur. Everyone was treating me as if I was going to break down at any moment. By the time lunch rolled around I was so frustrated that I had to escape. I went outside to my car to clear my head. I leaned against it as I surveyed the parking lot. My eyes moved from car to car until they landed on Jackson's Porsche. He was sitting inside it with his head on his steering wheel. I smiled and made my way over.

Whatever had me feeling so powerful and in control was amazing. It was like a new me was born. I made my way to the driver side window and leaned over. I knocked, and waved as his head straightened and looked at me. He pushed the button to roll down the window.

"Hey Lydia" His voice was strained and I could see sweat on his forehead. It wasn't that hot out. I frowned.

"Hey, Jackson. We need to talk" He undid his seatbelt and opened the door. I moved out of the way so he could get out. When he looked at me I could see resignation in his eyes. I took a breath through my nose and stilled. He smelled. He smelled like Scott.

He smelled like me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. This was just getting better and better.

"What's up?" He was distracted. He was favoring his left leg more than the other. My eyes quickly met his and I smiled. I took a step forward and placed a hand on his chest.

"I just want to thank you for saving my life." I took another step forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Jackson." I moved away and saw him bring a hand up to his face. His forehead was twitching and he nodded. I saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"You would have done the same for me." He really was not interested in this conversation at all.

"I'm not so sure about that." I glanced at him and quickly brought my leg up and kicked him in his left leg. He fell to the ground with a yelp. He was on his side staring up at me as I looked down at him. "You were attacked too. I can smell it. Why did he bite you on the leg, of all places?" My voice was firm and authoritative as I looked down at him. He looked terrified.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He struggled to get back up, and eventually had to use his car door handle to get leverage. He stumbled and leaned against the car. I smiled at him.

"I think you do. I think that if you were smart you would tell me, but we both know that you aren't. So stand and deny all you want, but know this: I'm going to figure out what attacked me. I'm going to find out what I'm turning into. And if I find out that you could have saved me some time and energy but didn't because you're a pussy then I will be very, very angry Jackson." I stared at him and walked away. I heard him whimper as I strode across the parking lot back to the building.

Whatever sick thing I was turning into I knew, at least, that I held some sort of power over the other two. Both of them had trouble talking to me when I was angry with them. I entered the building and began to head for my next class. Lunch was almost over, and I had to focus on physics.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>y the time that the day was over I was exhausted. As I walked out to my car I was not surprised to see Jackson standing there. He looked guilty as I came to a stop a few feet away from him.

"Tomorrow's the full moon." His voice was clear and confident as it normally was. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"So?" I couldn't help but put a little anger into it. Sometimes I really was a bitch. He shuffled his feet and kind of looked over my shoulder.

"So… I would suggest you tie yourself up. I am." With that, he limped back to his car. I stared after him until he drove off. My heart was pumping a mile a minute and I began to feel dizzy.

Tie myself up. Because tomorrow was the full moon. _Fuck!_

How the hell am I going to pull that off? I got into my car and drove off, trying my hardest not to kill anyone. I had a lot on my mind, and more to come. As I pulled into my driveway I was relieved to see my parents weren't home. Thank God.

I entered the house and locked the door behind me. I went to the kitchen and got an apple before going upstairs to my room. I felt the seconds pass as night began to fall and an itch began to crawl up my back. I looked at the moon and curled my fingers. It was as if my blood was singing for release.

After what seemed like forever I fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The pace at which I'm writing this story is incredible! Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX!**

Excited?

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha and Omega<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**W**hen I woke up I had an insatiable hunger for meat. I groaned and rolled onto my side, staring at the clock. It was 6 AM. I had another night of weird dreams… though I was beginning to think they were something more. An image flashed through my head, a clearing in the woods. A woman was kneeling in the grass, with a thick white mist surrounding her. It seemed to be living, twisting around the woman. Her head moved, and suddenly I was looking into her face. Her eyes. They were mine, but different.

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. I got out of bed and did my morning business before I went downstairs. I had to eat, the past day I had almost nothing in my system. And I wanted meat. A lot of it. I padded into the kitchen and went to the fridge. The note pinned to it had me stop.

_Lydia,_

_Your father had to leave this morning on a business trip. He tried to reschedule but he was unable to. I have to work my weekend shift at the nursing home, so I won't be home tonight or tomorrow. I'm sorry, baby. If you need anything just give me a ring. I hope you feel better._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I couldn't believe my luck. They were both gone! I was going to make up some story about how I had to sleep over Allison's so we could work on a school project. Now I didn't have to. I smiled and opened the fridge, looking for the left over steak we had two nights ago. I grabbed it and shut the door. I took out a plate and put a piece of steak on it.

I looked at the plate warily. It didn't seem like enough. I sighed and placed all of the steak on it and put it in the microwave. I was such a fat ass, but I had to. My body ached for it. I stared at the microwave as my food slowly rotated within. I jumped when it beeped. I must have zoned out.

I took out the steak and smelled it. I groaned in happiness as I took some utensils out and began to cut it up. I put a piece in my mouth and shut my eyes as the juices swirled around my tongue. The other night I had been furious that my dad had cooked it rare, but today all I could do was thank the stars.

I picked up the plate and carried it to the living room. I set it on the table and looked for the remote, spotting it on my dad's recliner. I picked it up and turned the news on. I sat on the couch and began to eat my steak. The newscaster was blonde and had a nasally voice. I chomped on another piece of meat. I stilled as they began to talk about _me._

"Authorities have still been unable to find the animal that attacked a local girl one week ago. Sheriff Stilinsky has reported that searches will cease. Various professionals have been unable to find any animal tracks or any clues as to what actually attacked the citizen. In other news…"

I rolled my eyes as I shoved the last piece of steak in my mouth. What a dumb bitch. I chewed and looked down at the plate. All of it was gone. Wow, and I actually thought about being a vegetarian for a while. Guess that's not happening. I stood up and brought my plate into the kitchen, placing it in the sink before I began to wash my hands.

I have a lot of homework to catch up on, and I intended on completing it today. I sighed and went to go upstairs to shower. Happy Saturday to me.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong> rubbed my face as I put my pen down. The noise it made as it hit my desk lifted my spirits. I was done. I glanced at the clock. It was 8 PM. All day I had to fight the urge to do something. My body did not want me to sit still. It wanted me to run. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. I pushed back the chair and stood, intent on making sure I was prepared for when the moon appeared.

I went into my closet and took out the pair of handcuffs I kept for special occasions. They were fuzzy and red, and it took everything in me not to remember the last time I had used them. I found two spare sheets and placed the items on the bed. I went to my dresser and found the white off the shoulder shirt I usually wore with a black skirt. It was long enough to cover my ass, and had it been a couple inches longer would have made a decent dress.

I shucked off my clothes and put it on. If I did indeed turn into a werewolf the last thing I wanted to do was have pants on. I shuddered thinking about it and picked up the handcuffs and sheets. I hurried as the sun was setting much faster than I thought it would. Sweat began to trickle down the side of my face as I tied one sheet to the bed post at the end of my bed. I tied the other one to the other. I hopped into bed and leaned over my knees as I tied each sheet to one foot. I did my best to knot it.

I looped the handcuffs through the headboard of my bed. The fuzziness of the handcuffs looked right at home on my metal bed frame. I clicked each loop shut around my wrists and waited. I blew a strand of hair out of my face and waited.

I gazed out the window as the sun light vanished. The moon hung in the sky, a white orb of promise. I sighed as I looked at it. Maybe Jackson had been pulling my leg. The moon probably wouldn't do anything. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours.

Just as I was about to unlock the safety on the cuffs my body jolted. I grunted in surprise and looked at the clock. Two hours had passed since I had bound myself to the bed. I groaned as my pulse began to race and my gut tightened. Something was about to happen and it felt like it was going to hurt.

I looked out to the moon again and saw it staring at me, almost as if it were mocking me. I narrowed my eyes to slits and hissed as the scar on my arm began to burn. I tried to hold it in, but the pain was too intense. I screamed. My skin was on fire, and it felt as if I were dying.

I began to thrash on the bed. I was never more thankful that we owned a large property, because the noises I was making would surely have alerted my neighbors. I screamed and arched my back as a particularly violent pain ripped through my body. My vision swam out of focus. All I could think of was how intensely I wanted to be free. I pulled my arms foreword, trying to break free of the cuffs.

I looked at the moon again and was shocked as my vision changed. The world was covered with red and black shadows. I screamed as my left arm broke free from the cuffs, shortly followed by the other. They hung from my wrists delicately as I reached down to rip the sheets from my body.

I jumped out of bed and caught sight of myself in the mirror. I brought my hand up to my face, shocked at the hair and fangs. The claws on my hands laid against my face, nestled into my side burns. I glared at my reflection and brought my hand crashing down on the mirror. The glass fell to the floor as I withdrew my hand.

I looked hideous.

I opened the window and almost howled as the air hit my face. I pushed out the screen and looked at the ground. I had an urge to jump, and I did. My human consciousness was telling me no, but there was a primal part of me that took over. I landed on all fours and quickly stood up. My hair was in my face as I took a step forward.

I pushed it back and took another step forward.

All control left me as I looked at the moon again. I began to run. I ran to the woods that bordered my back yard. I tore into them, relishing the feel of the wind as I ran through the trees. I ran for hours, unable to stop. It was if my body was on auto pilot. I came to an abrupt stop and turned my head to the left of me. The trees were silent as the wind moved through them.

I had no idea where I was. I had been running for a long time, and my legs were burning. I sniffed and caught the scent of something. It was a werewolf, I knew it. It wasn't Jackson or Scott, though. I narrowed my eyes and began to follow the scent as quietly as I could. I heard the snap of a twig which caused me to whirl around. I stood still as I took in the sight before me.

Standing 5 feet away from me was the most dangerous looking thing I have ever seen. The word _Alpha_ rang through my mind as if I should know it. I took a step back as I took in his appearance. He had more hair covering his body than I did. His eyes were red, and his snout jutted out from his face. He was standing and took a step towards me.

"You know they sell creams to take care of _that_" I waved my hand up and down his form in the air, indicating his hairy body. My voice sounded deeper, and the fangs in my mouth made the words sound different. He growled at me. I laughed, knowing that what I was doing was stupid. I had a feeling I was going to either die or get the shit beaten out of me.

He took a step towards me and snapped his teeth. I took a step forward and cocked an eyebrow. Before I could move he was on me. He pushed me up against a tree and had his clawed hand around my throat. He lifted me up so my feet were dangling above the ground. I brought my hands up to his and tried to pry his fingers off me.

He roared in my face. I closed my eyes as spittle landed on my skin. My ears rang as his voice died down. I felt him press his body against mine, taking his hand off my throat. I jerked against him as I felt my body change. He had me dangling on a tree, holding me in place just by his body. He took my arms in his hand and pinned them above my head. I glanced at them, my vision returned to normal. My claws were gone.

He had turned me back into a human with just a roar. I had no idea what he was doing, but I stared at him. I watched in awe as his body began to change, his face becoming human once again. He was tanned, with dark hair and green eyes. I sucked in a breath and narrowed my eyes at him. I brought my head to rest against the tree as I felt him sniff my neck.

This was so fucked _up._ He was sniffing me? I jerked my hips against him and heard him groan into my neck. I flushed, realizing I had probably stimulated his penis. I looked over his shoulder and noticed that he was naked. And that he had a _fine_ ass. He brought his head back up and looked at me in the eyes.

His eyes seemed to darken with lust as his mouth came crashing down on mine. His tongue was on mine in seconds. I groaned into the kiss, flicking my tongue against his. He humped into me, bring one had to rest on my hip. I don't know why I was kissing him back. Sure, I've kissed guys before. I've done more than that. Maybe it was the moon, maybe it was because he was so hot. I don't know. All I did know was that he brought his other hand down to the hem of my tattered shirt and began to rub my thigh, and it felt _so good._

We broke apart for air. I looked down his body and saw his chiseled chest. His crotch was covered due to it being pressed into my lower stomach. I could feel that he was happy to see me, and it throbbed against me as he realized I was checking him out. I brought my eyes up to his face and smirked as I reached down and grabbed him. He hissed and leaned his forehead against mine.

"_Fuck_" His voice was deep, full of lust that reverberated throughout my body. I was going to regret this, but I wanted him. I wanted him so much my body ached for him. I let go of him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He went to kiss my neck but I stopped him.

I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him on the lips. Before he could kiss me back I turned his head and licked him from his cheek up to his forehead. He growled in response and placed one of his hands on the side of my panties. His eyes bore into mine as he ripped them from me. I smirked at him and bucked my hips.

His eyes darkened. He repositioned me against the tree, and I screamed as he shoved into me. He groaned loudly, and stood still as he was buried in me completely. He was breathing deeply, his biceps bulging as he held me against the tree. I looked at him.

I slapped him upside the head, which caused him to jerk and look at me in shock.

"What are you waiting for? _Fuck me!_" as the last word came out of my mouth he pulled back and slammed back into me. I groaned, digging my hands into his upper back.

"You like that?" His voice was dark as he thrust into me again, making my body quiver. I moaned and nodded. He slammed into me again, grunting as he began to pick up speed. I dragged my nails down his back as my body tightened and shuddered in pleasure.

He just made me _orgasm_. My eyes were wide with shock as he responded to me, pumping faster and harder. No one ever gave me an orgasm while fucking, not even Jackson. I moaned as he slammed himself into me, shouting as his body tightened. For a second I worried about what was happening.

I hadn't taken birth control in a week.

I shook it off, staring at the man pinning me to the tree. It was worth it. His grip on me slackened as he let my feet touch the ground. The tree bark had ripped the back of my shirt and caused some scratches on my back. And even though it throbbed in pain I couldn't help but lean against the tree to regain my footing. I looked up at him and saw him looking at me.

"So… my name's Lydia. Who are you?" I laughed inside at how innocent my voice sounded. I had just been fucked upside a tree by a strange werewolf and I could still sounds like an innocent little girl.

"Name's Derek." He was rubbing his hands up and down my arms. I liked that.

"Well Derek… nice to meet you. Do you do that often? Pin strange girls upside trees and rape them?" I smirked as his face turned into a scowl.

"That wasn't rape and you know it." He growled a warning that made me smile. I pushed him away from me with one hand and bent down to pick up my torn panties. I looked at them then looked at him.

"I suppose I asked for it." He looked confused... and adorable. I walked up to him and took his hand. I placed the panties in it and closed his fingers around them. "Something to remember me by." He just looked at me and said nothing.

"We… need to talk." My voice was firm, if a bit hesitant. He nodded. "Is there anywhere safe we can go?" The last thing I wanted was to bring him to my house. Though… the bed… I quickly shook the thoughts away. I needed to find out what was happening, and if Derek couldn't help me than I didn't think Scott or Jackson would.

"We can go to my place, it isn't far." He took my hand and tugged me forward. I sniffed, making sure to stare at his ass as we walked along.

God, the view was _great.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I've been writing this story faster than anything I have ever written... I've written 40 pages on Microsoft Word in about 6 hours total. That's crazy pants. Please review!<strong>_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**I** know that some of you think Lydia might be a little OOC when it comes to the sex, but I don't. Scott was just as horny, but he had someone to hold him back. Lydia didn't… and it _sooo_ worked out in Derek's favor.

Also…

**WARNING: More sex! And… it's kind of fucked up sex! I don't know, I would say it was rape but… it isn't? Whatever!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha and Omega<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**W**e walked in the woods for about half an hour. I tried to ignore the pains in my feet. Apparently my skin was a lot tougher in werewolf form. Eventually he led me to the Hale house. Everyone around town knew about it, the mystery around it having been solved while I was laid up in the hospital.

"You live here?" Derek stopped and looked down at me.

"Unfortunately." His voice was clipped, and he sounded irritated. I cocked an eyebrow at him and placed a hand on my hip. He looked at me as I looked down his body. His penis wasn't as small as it had been twenty minutes ago. I smirked up at him and slid up next to him. I stood on my tiptoes and brought my face closer to his.

"If you answer my questions like a good boy we can take care of that." I let my hand trail down his lower stomach until it reached the prize. I gave him a playful squeeze, which caused his eyes to roll back into his head. He nodded, and quickly pulled me into the house. To say it was a mess would be an understatement.

There was dust everywhere, holes in the floor and walls, and it smelled like death. I turned my head to look into the other room and saw dried blood on the floor. He pulled me away from it and tugged me up the stairs. My eyes were fixed on his butt as he climbed them. I smirked evilly, and brought a hand up and slapped him on the ass.

His body jerked and he growled.

"Don't do that again!" I snorted, and once we got to the top of the stairs he pulled me down the hallway. He opened a door and pulled me into a small room. The room itself was nothing like the rest of the house. It was clean, and had a full bed, a dresser, and a desk with a chair. No lamps, though there were candles around the room. The window was boarded up.

"Nice digs." I sat down on the bed as he went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs. He pulled them on and flopped onto the bed next to me.

"I wasn't sure you were going to survive the attack." He leaned up on his elbows and looked at me. I turned so I could see him better and sat cross legged, facing him. I put my hands in my lap.

"So people have been telling me." He drew his body up and mimicked my position. Silence stretched between us as we looked at each other. "What the fuck just happened?"

"We fucked." His response was short, though he did have a small smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm aware of that. What I mean is what are you, how did you change me back, what am I?" The smile left his face as he looked at me.

"I'm the Alpha. The strongest werewolf. I changed you back because I could. And what you are? Well, that's easy. You're mine." He was on me, his hands running through my hair as he kissed me. I pushed him off and rolled off the bed. I stood there in my tattered shirt, arms crossed across my chest. He was leaning again, staring at me with lust. The bulge in his underwear was much larger than it had been.

"Yours? And just how did I become yours?" I stared at him dubiously.

"I'm the Alpha. Whatever I want I get. And I want you. Therefore, you're mine." He stood up and walked towards me. I felt like prey being stalked by a predator. He stopped in front of me and took my hands. "You're a werewolf, Lydia. Though… there is something different about you." He brought his face into the crook of my neck and took a deep breath.

I stood there and let him. I don't know what it was, but there was a part of me that wanted him to do these things to me. Almost as if I was getting off on it. I had never been one for domination before, but with him it felt right.

"What do you mean, different?" He took his head from my neck and looked at me.

"I've never smelt a werewolf like you before. I've smelt male and female Alphas. Male and female Betas. But you… you're something different." His face scrunched as he looked at me. "When I was growing up my mom used to tell me stories of our kind. The Alphas, the Betas… and the Omegas. I think you might be an Omega wolf." I placed my hand on his chest. I ran my thumb around his nipple and then looked up into his face.

"An Omega wolf? What the hell is that?" His nipple was sticking out and I quickly tweaked it. He took in a breath. His eyes looked wild.

"There are two kinds of Omegas. Submissive and Dominants. Submissive Omegas tend to be the whipping boy of the pack. When a pack mate needs release they go to the submissive Omega. They might fight, the might fuck, they might just cuddle. Subs are there to please us… which is why more often than not they end up leaving the pack and becoming a lone wolf." I shut my eyes, hoping to god I wasn't a submissive Omega. That sounded shitty.

"Then there are dominant Omegas. They're extremely rare, and not much is known about them. From the legends I've heard they kind of act like shamans for the pack. I know they're really valuable… packs have been known to go to war over a dominant Omega."

"So in the pack hierarchy, there's the Alpha, Beta, then Omega?" He placed his hand on my head and began to stroke my hair.

"Generally, yes. If there's a dominant Omega, the hierarchy changes to Alpha, dominant Omega, Beta, then… submissive Omega." I sighed against him and pulled back.

"If the hierarchy changes because there's a dominant Omega then why aren't they called something other than Omega? That doesn't make any sense." He pulled me back to the bed and sat down. He grabbed my hips and had me straddle his lap. I leaned back and laced my hands around the back of his neck.

"Because they're so rare there really isn't a need, Lydia." His eyes were fixed on my lips. I smirked.

"So I'm an Omega wolf. How can you tell if one is dominant or submissive?" I really didn't want to have to go through this alone.

"I don't know. Do you feel dominant?" Derek gave me a calculating look, as if he expected me to pull a rabbit out of a hat. Like I was supposed to do something he didn't think I could do.

"I think so… I mean, I have no trouble standing up to any of you." I smirked at him as his hands tightened on my hips. For a second I thought he was going to smile, but he didn't. Instead, he flipped me over and thrust his crotch against me.

"Ready for round two?" I looked up at him, smiled, and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong> woke up the next morning with an arm draped across my front, a warm body pressed up against me. I drew the arm closer against me and snuggled back into it. "Mmm… Jackson." My voice came out in a whisper, but its effect was immediate. I felt the bed shift, and the arm on my hip withdrew itself.

"What the fuck!" Derek's voice was hard as he sat up in the bed. _FUCK!_ I called him Jackson! I sat up and tried to avoid his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I swear! Jackson and I broke up a few weeks ago and I-" He put a hand over my mouth and pushed me back onto the bed. His face was contorted with rage as he positioned himself between my legs. I looked up at him with wide eyes as he lowered his face until his nose was touching mine.

"Let's see if you remember that little fuck by the time I'm done with you." And with that, he thrust into me. I bit into his hand, not expecting the invasion of his dick. I arched my back as he bottomed out, expecting him to give me a moment to collect myself. He didn't. He pounded away at me, removing his hand when I began to lick it. I knew what he had just done was not OK, but I was too freaking horny to care. The moon seemed to affect everything, even my hormones. I locked eyes onto his shoulder, watching the muscles bunch as he went to town. My mouth watered as an idea took over me. I moved as quickly as I could, latching my mouth onto his shoulder. I bit down with a growl, stopping when blood began to fill my mouth. He howled, and I took that momentary pause to flip us over so that I was on top. He looked at me with a mixture of shock and lust as I gyrated my hips on top of him.

"You're beautiful." His voice was strangled; need filling every syllable with something that went straight to my libido. I bucked against him and laughed. I placed my hands on his chest for leverage, blowing a strand of hair out of my face as it got in the way. I leaned down and kissed his bleeding shoulder before bringing my mouth to his.

"You're not so bad yourself." With that, I rested my arms on his knees and gave him the ride of his life. His hands dug into my hips as he groaned. He flung his head back, arching his hips up to meet me as I lowered myself onto him. This sex was better than anything I'd ever had before. Not even Jackson could compare to this. And to be honest, he was always a little too vanilla for my tastes. I bucked against him and groaned as he began to stimulate my gspot. It was too much, and I orgasmed shortly after. As if on cue his eyes screwed shut and he moaned loudly as he arched into me. He must have cum.

I fell onto him and smirked as his arms closed around me. They tightened as he gave a frenzied thrust into me. Eventually he stopped moving, content with rubbing circles in my back with his palm.

"I mean it. You're amazing." His voice carried something that I couldn't quite describe yet.

"I know. But let's be honest… who have you ever met besides me that you've fucked without a word between you? One minute we're standing, the next we're fucking." I blew onto his shoulder, watching as the blood flow started to lessen. His arms tightened around me again.

"I've never felt like this before. I wish I had someone to ask about this." Derek sounded confused, which made me look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're right… the willingness we had to throw ourselves at each other was a little strange. I mean, you're gorgeous… I can't blame myself for wanting you. But it's like I saw you, smelt you, and then needed you. A few thoughts ran through my mind before I settled on sex… and all of them were less pleasant." Derek tightened his arms again and rolled us over so that we were facing each other side to side.

"Do you think it could be some sort of defense mechanism for Omega wolves?" I threw an arm around his body so it was resting on his butt. His eye twitched as I smirked. I had a feeling I was going to annoy him more than I thought.

"I don't know." He let out a puff of air, searching my face with his eyes. "I'm sorry." His voice was low and soft. An apology was the last thing I expected to hear from him.

"It's not your fault you don't have answers, like you said Omegas are rare-" he cut me off with a shake of his head. He bumped my nose with his.

"No, I'm sorry for how rough I was with you just now. That wasn't appropriate… this was my first full moon as an Alpha… it's been hard." He looked ashamed. I let out a low whistle, which caused his face to scrunch up in confusion.

"I'm not sorry. Best wake up ever, in my opinion." I slapped his forehead with my hand and laughed at his expression. "The beginning might have been a little scary, but the ending made it worth it." For a second it looked as though he was about to smile. A loud slam echoed throughout the house, causing him to jump up from the bed. I took the lone sheet on the bed and ripped it from the mattress, using it to cover myself. I heard thumping coming up the stairs as Derek moved to lean against the wall next to the door. He put a finger to his mouth and made a shushing noise. I nodded and kept quiet.

The door flew open and revealed a flustered Scott and Jackson. Both their eyes flew out of their sockets when they noticed me on the bed wrapped in the sheet, and I laughed as Derek slammed the door behind them and grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks.

They yelped as Derek shoved both of them into the door. I winced as their heads connected with the wood. He had a hand on both of their throats before they could even move.

"What the fuck are you doing?" His voice was laden with anger, causing Jackson to turn white. Scott just looked annoyed.

"We came here to ask for help finding Lydia, who disappeared last night. Of course, I should have known she would be here with you." Scott rolled his eyes as Derek bared his teeth at him. I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"I'm surprised you had your nose out of Allison's ass long enough to realize that I might need some help on my _first_ full moon." Sarcasm flew from me, and I quietly wondered if that was the most polite thing to say. I shrugged as Scott glared at me. Jackson shifted his eyes to me and took in my sheet covered form. Seeing me like that drew some confidence from him, as he pushed Derek away from him and snarled.

"You fucked her!" His accusation rang through the room. It seemed only then that both boys noticed the scent in the air and Derek's nakedness. Scott closed his eyes and turned away while Jackson edged forward. "There's a code, Derek!" Derek laughed in his face.

"You broke up with her, didn't you? That's what Scott said. Didn't you go after Allison for a while, Jackson? Where was your code then?" Derek folded his arms across his chest and glared at him. I placed my feet on the floor and stood up, finally having enough of the testosterone in the room.

"I think you're forgetting the real issue here: My favorite shirt is ripped to shreds. Who's going to buy me a new one?" Diffuse the situation, that's what I always read about in my books. Well, here's hoping it works. All three of them turned their attention to me. Derek looked down at the floor as a blush crept up his neck.

"I don't have any money." He mumbled. Jackson snorted.

"I do. Let's go." Jackson held out his hand, gesturing for me to take it. I looked between them and then looked at Scott. He shrugged his shoulder. He was probably too busy thinking about Allison.

"Oh, now you want me back? Now I'm a part of your new fancy lifestyle I'm good enough for you? Jackson… I wouldn't choose you over Derek, purely because he can actually make me cum… something you've never been able to manage." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and stared at him as his mouth dropped open.

"B-but.. now we can be together." He stuttered, not quite sure of what had just happened. Derek held his head high in the air, his face guarded.

"Your idea for me to tie myself up was pure bullshit. How did it work out for you? By the way, you owe me a new mirror, a new sheet set, and a new pair of handcuffs." With that I sat down on the bed and crossed my legs, examining my nails as I did so. I needed a manicure, though Derek's blood on my hands added a slight film noir feel to the beginning of my day. Scott started laughing, holding his side.

"You told her to tie herself up? You're such a dumbass. I tied you up with chains and you still almost got out!" Jackson flushed, saying nothing as he looked away. Derek was still standing awkwardly between us, almost as if he was afraid they were going to attack me. I looked up from my nails and pouted.

"What exactly do packs do together, anyway?" Scott and Jackson both looked interested in the question that left my mouth. All of us looked at Derek, only for the boys to look away grimacing. I sighed and looked pointedly at Derek's crotch. "Maybe you should put some pants on?" Scott snorted until Jackson hit him in the chest. Derek frowned and pulled a pair of jeans out from his dresser and stepped into them, carefully zipping them up.

"Happy?" He snapped.

"Not really" I smiled at him again. To be honest, I felt like I was smiling at him more than I had any other guy I'd been around. I liked it. The boys calmed down enough to pay attention. "So, what do packs do?" Derek scratched the back of his head.

"Well, on full moons they generally shift together and hunt. We all lived together, so we had a sense of community and support. Most pure born werewolves live in close knit communities." He looked between the three of us. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Yeah, I can totally see my parents letting me move in with a strange man and two boys from high school. They'd think I was a slut." Scott snorted again while Jackson looked to be in physical pain. He shuffled his feet and set his attention on me.

"I'm pretty sure they have an idea-" Jackson never got to finish his sentence because Derek punched him in the face, causing the younger boy to fall to the floor.

"Watch your mouth before I rip out your tongue." Derek huffed and seemed to prowl around Jackson. _Ahhh fuck._ He felt protective of me. Which means he _likes_ me. My insides were squirming with pleasure. The big bad wolf likes me. I giggled and stood up again.

"Well, this has been fun but I need to go home and put on some clothes. So… bye." I waltzed over to the door and opened it, turning around to wave before I left. I noticed a weird look on Derek's face before I blew him a kiss. I quickly walked down the hall, clutching the sheet to me. I've never done a walk of shame without clothes, and I silently wondered how I was going to get home without being spotted. I hurried down the stairs and out the open front door.

I stopped as I saw Stiles jeep in front of the house. He was leaning against it, and turned his head towards me as I exited the house.

"What the fuck?" His voice rang out through the clearing as he stared at me wrapped in a dirty sheet, naked. My breath caught in my throat. _Shit._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm almost done with Ch. 6 and I'm wicked excited about where the story is headed... <strong>Review please<strong>!  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** When I think of Derek I think of a guy that came from money and now has basically nothing, a dude who has held on to his car as his last link to his former life. The Hale house is a piece of junk house, and it isn't safe. If he had money I doubt he would be living there, especially considering the hunters know he's there. Which is a huge plot hole in the series, considering they could show up whenever they want and get him… regardless…

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha and Omega<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**I** heard feet stomping down the stairs as I stood there in shock. The hurt look on Stiles face made my heart clench. He violently opened the door to his jeep, got in, and drove off before Scott or anyone could say anything. The boys exited the house just in time to see his taillights flash down the drive. Scott stopped next to me and threw his hands in the air.

"Fuck! Now how are we going to get home?" He scuffed his shoe on the floorboard as I silently stared into the woods. _That was not how I wanted him to find out_. Shitshitshit! I turned around and glared at Scott.

"You could have told me he was down here! You know how much he likes me! Didn't you think, just for a second, how your best friend would feel if the girl of his dreams walked outside of the Alpha's house wearing only a sheet?" I tapped my foot on the porch floor as his mouth dropped open.

"Shit! I totally forgot!" He looked worried. I scoffed and turned towards Derek and saw him with his face set into a scowl.

"Derek… can you give me a lift?" I smiled sweetly at him, and pointed to his car. He nodded and came to stand next to me.

"The keys are already in the car, let's go." He took my by the arm and led me down the front steps.

"What about us?" Jackson called out. Derek turned to look back at them.

"Why should I give either of you a lift home? You're cock blockers."

"What about our sense of community?" Scott's protest made Derek look down at me. His eyes were intense.

"Up to you" He whispered. I looked at both of them standing there in their clean clothing, having been together on the night of the full moon to help each other. While I had been left to my own devices. I smiled up at Derek and winked.

"Where was your sense of community last night? Enjoy the walk, boys." Derek snorted as he led me to his car, opening the passenger side door so I could get in. He shut it and got in the driver's seat, turning on his car and tearing down the drive without putting his seat belt on.

The ride was slightly awkward. I fiddled an edge of the sheet while we rode in silence. I opened my mouth a few times to start a conversation but words never came. The events of the past 24 hours seemed to finally hit home. I had random sex with a complete stranger, and actually really enjoyed it. My stomach clenched as I looked out the window. This isn't me; I don't do these kinds of things. Hell, I made Jackson beg for months before I gave in. I looked over at Derek and saw that his knuckles were white against the steering wheel. He roughly shoved the car into first gear when we came to a stop light.

The roads were practically abandoned. I glanced at the radio and saw that it was 9AM… church time for the majority of the town. I squared my shoulders when the light turned green, fully expecting him to slam his foot onto the clutch and tear off. He didn't, though. We sat there until the light turned yellow, then turned red again. I looked down into my lap before gathering my courage and turning towards him.

"What's wrong?" He grimaced after I spoke and tightened his hand on the wheel.

"I should be asking you that." Derek revved the engine as the light turned back to green. I glanced in the side mirror and was thankful that there was no one on the road. He took off with controlled practice, smoothly shifting gears. The only reason I knew he was listening to me give directions was through the curt nod of his head. I held in a sigh, knowing that when the car stopped moving there would be a discussion, one that I wasn't sure I was ready to have. Eventually we pulled into my driveway, which was still empty. My biggest fear was coming home to find my mom's car in the drive. I let out a small sigh, which caused Derek to leave a dent in the steering wheel. I had no idea what his deal was, but it was starting to irk me. I opened the car door and put one foot on the ground before looking back at him.

"Do you want to come in?" My voice was soft and hopefully encouraging. I wasn't used to dealing with guys like Derek and I had no idea how to proceed. I looked at him until he slowly nodded and turned off the car. He put the e-brake up and got out. I took that as my cue and finished getting out, closing the door behind me. I clutched the sheet to me tighter, the winter wind biting against my skin. The temperature had dropped drastically during the night and the cold air stung as I took a breath. I shuffled up to the front door and turned the knob, wincing as the lock kept it from opening. _Uh oh._ I glanced at him nervously before pointing to the side of the house.

"Forgot the front door was locked. Let's go to the back." I felt like such a ditz, just being around him made it hard to think clearly. As we walked around the house to the back door I couldn't help but wonder what the hell I was doing. As we came upon the door I let out a breath, watching as the steam from my mouth rose into the air. I crossed my fingers and turned the knob only to be thwarted once again. I gritted my teeth before jiggling the door knob. "Fuck! Both the doors are locked and I don't have my keys." I pouted and looked at him, which caused him to raise an eyebrow at me.

"How'd you get out last night then?" I jolted, thinking of the open window in my room. I blushed and looked at the ground.

"I jumped out the window. But it's on the second floor and I don't have a ladder." Derek grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb across the edge of my hand, which brought an odd sense of calm to the jumble of thoughts running through my head.

"Show me." His voice was demanding, and a part of me wanted to reach out and grovel at his feet. I shook it off, pulling him over to the third window on the left and pointed up. My screen was sitting at an odd angle on the ground, probably broken. My parents were going to kill me if they found it. Derek sniffed before cracking the knuckles in his fingers. He glanced at me before walking into the yard a few hundred feet. He stripped out of his jeans and threw them at me. I caught them, and watched him transform, turning into the hairy beast from the night before. I grimaced as he dug his hands and feet into the ground before leaping forward, then jumping up towards my window. His claws grabbed the sill, his legs dangling alongside the house. He scrambled in while I watched stunned. _He just jumped two stories!_ My heart began to pump as I waited outside. I tapped my foot patiently, waiting for him to come down and unlock the door. Minutes passed as I waited, and I secretly wondered what he was doing in the house. He was probably going through my stuff, the nosy bastard. I crossed my arms over my chest again and jumped as I heard the lock disengage. I didn't even hear him approach the door.

The door opened and revealed a naked Derek. He took a step back and threw out an arm.

"Welcome home, Ms. Lydia." The British accent that came out of his mouth made me snort. I rolled my eyes at him before throwing his jeans in his face. He suddenly decided to be sarcastic, fantastic.

"Why thank you, butler. Didn't I explain to you that you should have my tea and crisps waiting for when I returned?" Two could play at that game. I elbowed past him and made my way down the hall. _Thank God for automatic heat._ The wave of hot air that caressed me as I passed through the door was a welcome relief to the cold. I heard the lock on the door click shut and then the almost silent steps he took through the house. I hurried up the stairs, my heart fluttering when I heard Derek begin to climb them as well. My shoulders tightened as his hand slapped my ass, making me stumble. I glared at him as he smirked.

"How's it feel?" I flipped him off before going into my bedroom. I clutched the sheet tighter around me as I went for my dresser. Leaving the window open had let the cold air in, and I shivered as I opened the top drawer. Derrek followed me in, still naked, and flopped onto the bed. I could feel him watching me as I went through my dresser, getting the necessary clothing for the day. I turned around, clothing in one hand and the other holding up the sheet. He raised a brow at me, something that was quickly becoming his trademark.

"You can drop the sheet, it's not like I haven't seen everything." He propped himself up on his elbows and I couldn't help but let my eyes wander. I shook my head, reeling in my hormones.

"Contrary to what happened last night, I'm not accustomed to being naked around other people, especially strangers." Derek frowned, before moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I wouldn't say we're strangers. We're pack mates." He looked up at me with a look of expectation on his face.

"And how exactly does that work, anyway? You're not the one that attacked me. That would mean I was in the other one's pack, right?"

"Considering I killed him I inherited his pack, which includes you." Derrek's voice was smug which caused me a slight stab of irritation. I didn't like it when people thought they owned me, my independent streak wouldn't stand for it.

"I would like to think I'm a free agent, considering I barely know you… fur ball."And with that I left my room, crossing the hall to the bathroom. I shut the door and placed my clothing on the counter. He was a cocky bastard, and probably more trouble than he was word. Still, a part of me couldn't help but want to get to know him better. I went about my business and then turned on the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror and once again my eyes fell to the scar on my arm. It seemed angry, and it throbbed when I paid any attention to it. I shut the thoughts of it into a corner of my mind, silently locking it down. I didn't want to deal with it, especially not now. I stepped into the shower and winced as the hot water hit my skin. I put my head under the spray, grimacing as a leaf fell out of my hair.

"So gross" I whispered. I was not used to being grimy, and being covered in dirt, leaves, grass, and… Derek was the oddest feeling in the world. I grabbed the bar of soap and began to scrub my skin. I jerked as the shower curtain opened, flinging myself into the wall of the shower. My eyes bugged out as Derek stepped into the shower behind me.

"We'll save water this way." He took the soap from me and that damn eyebrow was cocked again. My mouth refused to work, and he took that as permission. He took my arm and began to wash it, his eyes never leaving my face. My brain seemed to connect to my mouth in that instant, realizing what had just happened.

"Derek! I'm naked!" My voice came out in a shriek as I took my arm back and used it to cover myself.

"So am I." He sounded thoroughly confused, as if he couldn't understand why I was upset. _I hope he doesn't think I'm some sort of hussy._ I pushed him back as he moved forward.

"That's not what I mean! I'm still trying to wrap my head around what happened last night, but the fact of the matter is that I don't know you! I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I am so not comfortable with this right now." He looked hurt as his mouth dropped open a little, before his face turned into a scowl. He put one leg out of the shower, and I grabbed one of his arms before he could leave fully.

"I'm not saying I don't like you. I do, I want to know everything about you. But I've never… done what I did last night before, and it's freaking me out. I've never lost control like that, OK?" He nodded, his face still closed off. I sighed as I let his arm drop, backing away a step.

"Are you leaving?" I hated how my voice sounded. I felt like a child, asking him if he would wait for me. Still, I couldn't help but wonder if it were possible for a heart to really explode, because when he shook his head a warmth spread through me.

"I'll be in your room." With that he got out and exited the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I slumped against the white plastic of the shower wall and let out a breath. _God, I'm an idiot._ I cleaned myself as quickly as possible, shutting off the water and stepping out of the tub. I dried myself, and went about putting on my clothing. I examined my reflection, not so pleased with what I saw. The bags under my eyes made me seem as if I were half dead. I was wearing a short sleeved shirt which caused the scar on my arm to stand out. I rubbed it a little, flushing as I realized it was slightly hotter than the rest of my body. _That makes no sense._ Why would my scar be warmer than the rest of my body? I sighed before leaving the bathroom. When I entered my room Derek was sitting on the bed with his jeans on leafing through the latest Cosmo magazine.

"Learn anything new?" I sat next to him and looked down at what he was reading. _20 exotic sex positions. _

"No, I've done all these before." He shut the magazine and dropped it on my night stand. He rested his hands in his lap and began to jiggle his foot.

"I'm sorry this is so weird." Even though I shouldn't have been the one apologizing. The tension in the room seemed to reach new heights when Derek took a deep breath, exhaling before speaking.

"It's my fault." The look on his face made my heart melt. This stupid boy was really starting to interfere with my thought process.

"How exactly is it your fault?" My tone was slightly accusatory. Honestly, this boy took things too personally.

"My mom always told me to never fuck on the first date, I guess now I understand why." I couldn't help but laugh at his answer. He was absurd, really.

"It isn't the fact that we had sex, it's the fact that I like you. Derek, if you were just some random guy that I hooked up with and never saw again it would be different. But you aren't. You're here. And I think you're pretty cute." I took his hand in mine and laced my fingers between his. His hand was so much larger than mine.

"If you like me why can't we have sex?" He was blunt, and his question kind of annoyed me.

"Because when you look at me I want you to think of something else besides sex. I may be a tease but I'm not a sex object. A girl likes to be wined and dined a little bit, bruh." I smirked at the look on his face. I loved tripping him up, and throwing odd words into sentences seemed to do it just as much as grabbing his butt. Whoever he was with before me must have done a number on him.

"So what do you want me to look at you as?"

"A friend. Maybe a girlfriend. Maybe a pack mate. I want you to respect me." I placed my other hand onto the top of his so they were encased in mine. He looked at me with an odd expression.

"I don't know if I can be your boyfriend." I could hear his pulse increases as he said the words. _Such bullshit._

"Well, I don't know if I can be your fuck buddy." I smiled at him and stood up. I pulled him up from the bed and hugged him. "Thanks for getting me home in one piece. And into the house. And for not killing me." His arms wrapped around me and squeezed lightly. I took a breath and smelled him. His scent was wholly him, masculine and strong with an earthy musk tying it all together.

"No problem." He let his arms drop from me and I pulled away. "I'm going to hit the road." I nodded and clapped my hands together.

"Will you be taking the long or short way out?"

"The window's fine. See you, Lydia." I watched him climb out the window and disappear from sight. I couldn't help the tightening of my throat as he left. God, I am so fucked up. I sniffled a little as I picked my bag up from the floor.

I _so_had to go get a morning after pill.

* * *

><p><strong>Ffff! I'm not sure if I got Lydia's embarrassment across correctly. This chapter was kind of hard to write. Also, I just finished chapter 7 and I'm foaming at the mouth! I think one more chapter from Lydia's perspective (ch. 8), than maybe a couple from Derek's, then back to Lydia for the rest of the story... opinions on that? Review pleaseeee!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Alpha and Omega**

**Chapter 6**

**T**he sun caused a nasty glare in my rearview mirror as I drove away from Planned Parenthood. I had to drive three towns over to find one, and the ride over had made me jittery. I had taken the pill immediately, and drove off without a glance back. In the past 24 hours I had broken almost every rule I had ever set for myself in terms of men, and having to take the shameful drive to Planned Parenthood and back had rattled me more than I thought it would. I aimlessly flicked through radio stations until I settled on one play rock. I needed to blow off steam, and every passing moment had me breathing more deeply than I had the moment before.

The smells in the car were getting to me which only gave me purpose. After I pulled into the drive way I jumped out and ran into the house, intent on grabbing paper towels and Windex. I had to clean my car, it was as if the idea had latched onto my skin and demanded attention. After gathering my supplies I went back outside and set about cleaning the interior my car. I frowned as I wiped down the inside of the windshield, remembering how much I had loved this car. It use to make me feel free, as if my entire independence rested on being able to drive far away if the mood struck.

The fact that running through the woods barefoot had taken its place confused me. I rolled the used paper towels into a ball and threw them out the car door. I huffed as I tore some new pieces off the roll, wincing as my eyes watered. Since the full moon I seemed to be gaining some control over my senses. Though alcohol didn't bother me as much as it had it still held a punch. _It probably will until the moon wanes._ I sprayed the dashboard and began to scrub it with an intensity I had never used before. Frustrated, I threw the Windex and paper towel out of the car and slammed my head into the headrest. I felt completely useless and utterly alone. I wiped at my face as a tear escaped from my eye.

All I had ever wanted was to be normal, and now I would change into a werewolf whenever the moon got just a little too bright. I let out a harsh laugh at the thought. _Guess I'm not going to be normal ever again._ I felt as I had been struck by lightening as the thought permeated my pores. I would never be normal again. No matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried I would always be a werewolf. I got out of the car and slammed the door, leaning against it in a bout of depression. I glanced up through my hair and took in the sight of my backyard. The way the grass shifted in the breeze, the old tire swing that hung from the gnarled tree by the playscape.

I pushed off from the car and began my determined stride into the backyard. If I was going to be a werewolf then I was going to do it right. I took deep breaths as I passed by my house, then the tire swing, and finally into the brush of the forest that bordered our land. I kept my head held high as I dodged trees and exposed roots, eventually breaking into a run as the tension got to me.

After what seemed like hours I came upon a clearing in the woods. I jerked to a stop as I took in the scene before me. I sucked air in through my teeth as my heart pounded in recognition. I rolled my shoulders before I took a tentative step forward. Eventually I found myself in the middle of the clearing, turning in a slow circle to take in my surroundings. It was the same clearing from all the dreams I had been having since I was turned. I continued to breathe rapidly, not even bothering to try and control it. I was done trying to control it.

I let every emotion I had felt since I woke up funnel through my blood. My head throbbed as my vision swam, black dots dancing before my eyes. I hunched over, placing my hands on my knees as I felt a wave of electricity travel my body. The change came, and suddenly the world was bathed in black and red. It hurt less than it had the night before, and I couldn't help but be thankful for it. I dropped to my knees, letting my head fall into my hands. I was a _fucking_ werewolf. Tears slipped from my eyes as I lowered my arms. The forest was alien to me now more than ever. My new vision made the situation hit home more than anything else. I felt like an animal because of it.

I felt a tingling in my body that began and ended at my scar. IT was as if there was a circuit that originated from it that fed into itself. I gazed at it, grimacing as my focus went in and out. My scar throbbed as the wind blew, each heart beat causing it to bulge slightly. It began to itch, and as I stared at it a fine white mist began to rise from my arm. The itch was quickly becoming unbearable, and with each throb it got worse and worse.

I rocked back to sit on my heels as I closed my eyes, lowering my head until my hair fell in my face. _Fuck it._ I couldn't take it anymore; if I let it throb it would drive me mad. An almost animalist urge settled over me, and with a frenzied cry I raised my hand and slashed it forward. As my nails connected with my scar I felt a flash of pain before relief spilled out of me. My breath caught in my throat as time seemed to stand still, the sound of my heart beating was the only thing I could focus on. I latched onto the sound of it, the dull thud as it pushed against my ribcage. I felt like I was falling, and as I sat there with blood pouring from my arm I couldn't help but smile. I lifted my head, peering through my hair. I jerked as my vision went blank, my body quivering as I stared into nothingness. I closed my eyes as silver motes of energy began to form until eventually my eyelids was bathed in it.

It felt as if my soul was being torn from my body. I opened my eyes, and as I did I could see a pulse of white escape from me, racing through the trees. It was as if it were searching for something, crawling through the forest until it rebounded into me with a zap. I let out a gurgle, wondering what was happening, before I knew no more. 

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong> sniffed the ground, my paws digging into the soft earth beneath me. I picked my head up before letting out an ethereal howl, my tail twitching behind me. I ran, I ran for what seemed like days before I came to a stop by a brook. I lopped over to it before lowering my snout into the water, drinking until my stomach felt it would burst. The face that looked back it me was foreign, the face of a great wolf. I studied my reflection, thinking how much I looked like a Timber wolf. I snorted, my tongue rolling out of my mouth as I turned and ran from the water. I _was_ a wolf. I dodged through thick trees, dancing through the forest without a care in the world. I jerked to a stop as a lone call rose through the air. I responded with a howl of my own, and soon I was running in the direction of the noise.

As I took in breaths I could smell the environment I was in, the rich smells of the earth. It was invigorating, and suddenly I understood why dogs liked to stick their heads out of moving car windows. It was an assault on the senses, and it was amazing. The disembodied howl rose again, causing me to adjust my path to move further towards it. I ran until it felt as if my legs would burst from exhaustion, following the spaced out howling of my guide.

I came to a stop in a clearing, my neck prickling as if I had been here before. I shook the thought away; I had never been here. The forest floor was thick with oak leaves, something I had only seen on vacations. Wherever I was it certainly wasn't home. I took in my surroundings until my eyes came to rest upon a floating sphere of silver. I took a tentative step forward, wondering what it was.

"Do not be afraid." The voice that radiated in the clearing was neither male nor female; it was sexless, and it was speaking _to me_. I sat on my haunches, my tail twitching as I eyed the sphere. It pulsed with an energy I barely recalled.

"It has been so _long._" The voice was filled with need, an almost silent plead for release. My head cocked to the side as my tail thumped to the ground. I snorted in confusion, suddenly wishing I could speak.

"So speak." The world was bathed in color again as I fell forward onto my face. I was human again, and unexplainably naked. I pushed myself up onto my knees, looking at the sphere in wonder.

"What's going on?" My voice didn't hold the usual superiority it normally had. I wasn't superior here, in fact… I didn't even know where _here_ was. The sphere floated towards me before coming to a rest five feet before me.

"You do not know?" The voice sounded amused, which caused me to become irritated.

"Obviously I don't now what's happening, otherwise I-" My rant was cut off as the sphere shot forward and lodged itself into my mouth, my throat widening to swallow it. It melted, and in the briefest instant it felt as if I was swallowing magma. Whatever it was began to settle into my body, almost as if I had a second consciousness within me. I clutched at my throat, gasping for breath.

I found some air, and then I screamed. 

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong> woke in the clearing in a haze. My body was wracked with shivers as I blinked my eyes open. It was dark, and the stars twinkled down at me. _How long have I been out?_ I groaned, rolling onto my side before throwing up. My body heaved, expelling a large amount of water from my stomach. I shook as I dragged myself away from the mess, collapsing in the dirt out of exhaustion. I felt as if I had run a marathon. Dragging myself onto all fours, I forced myself into a standing position. I staggered, clutching at my arm as I found my footing. I looked down at my scar, shocked to see a thin pale line where the ugly black mass had been before. My stomach churned angrily, causing my right eye to twitch in protest. I took in a shuddering breath, clearing my head.

"What the fuck just happened?" My throat was dry, causing my words to be a raspy whisper. I took a step forward, forcing myself to walk towards the tree line. Eventually I reached it, leaning against a gnarled tree before vomiting again. I held onto the bark for dear life, worrying that I would collapse. A sob shook my body as I took another step forward, willing myself to make it home. _I wish this was easier._

It was as if my prayers were answered, because after I thought the words I could feel my body twisting. It didn't hurt, and it was almost instantaneous. I blanched as the floor rushed up to meet me. I didn't fall. Instead, I found myself in the body of the wolf I had dreamt about. The only difference was that I seemed to have a slight transparency to me, as if I could phase through solid matter. I tested my theory, slightly pissed that it wasn't true. _What the hell am I?_

The wind seemed to pick up at my thought, and I could have sworn I heard 'Spirit Wolf' on the breeze. I shook my head, wondering just what else was going to happen to me. Thankfully, my new form saved me from my nausea, and with blind abandon I ran all the way home.

The atmosphere seemed as if it were charged, the wind switching direction as I came upon the break in the trees. I sniffed the air, my tail twitching as I took in the scents. My sense overwhelmed me as I took in each individual scent of the area, from the day old rodent urine to the smell of Derek's beast. I zeroed in on his scent, my eyes following it until they came to rest upon the grass where he had stood before. I huffed, my ears cocking forward as I picked up the sound of worried voices coming through the glass of my kitchen window. It was only until the red and blue lights began their ascent up my driveway that I moved. Someone had called the police, and if I knew anything about my mother she was home. And she had noticed I was missing.

I paced back and forth through the trees as I tried to figure out what to do. A jolt of electricity coursed through my body, causing my fur to stand on end. I huffed as I felt the twisting sensation, falling over onto the ground as I changed back into my human form. I let out a pained sigh, thankful that my clothes seemed to survive the transition. I pushed myself up, even weaker than I had been before. I stumbled forward and fell onto my knees, cursing under my breath as four distinct beams of light began to comb their way through the backyard. One settled on me, and I jerked as the Sheriff's voice rang through the air.

"She's over here!" My head throbbed as footsteps pounded towards me, a rough hand grabbing my arm, another resting on my back. Sheriff Stilinsky hoisted me up into a standing position, helping me find my feet. It was short lived due to the fact that my mother threw her arms around me the minute she reached me.

"Honey, are you OK? Where were you? What happened?" My mom's voice was rushed and full of fear. I wrinkled my nose as I scented her desperation, her worry over my well being.

"I'm fine" Even I didn't believe my words, and I shocked everyone when I let out a slight laugh. My dad was standing behind my mom, while Stiles stood off to the side. Everyone looked worried, and I couldn't help but feel smug as I took in Stiles face. He was worried most of all, and it gave me complete satisfaction after the shit I had just been through.

"Lydia, this is no time to be tight lipped. Where were you? You've been missing for 36 hours." I let my face blank as her words struck me. What the hell?

"I got lost in the woods." My voice sounded pitiful, and the expression on my father's face was to die for. He looked gobsmacked.

"You hate the woods." My dad sounded mystified, as if me traversing through the woods was something he had never expected to happen.

"No I don't!" My protest fell on deaf ears as my mom's eyes widened comically.

"Three years ago you tried to order Agent Orange from that Korean website you found so you could kill the bugs…" her words trailed off as silence passed between everyone. _Thinkthinkthink._ There had to be a way out of this. I sniffled, tears springing to my eyes as I began to cry.

"I got lost in the woods! I don't know why you won't believe me." I sobbed as the Sheriff rubbed my shoulder, squeezing it tight before letting go.

"I believe you, Lydia. These woods have been dangerous lately; you shouldn't be wandering around in them by yourself. Promise not to go in there again?" I nodded, wiping the snot from my nose. I gasped as he clapped me on the shoulder before turning to my parents. "We're very lucky things ended the way they did." He turned his attention to Stiles, "Let's go, kiddo." With that he nodded at me and began making his way back to his cruiser. I grimaced as both my parents threw their arms around me, hugging me tight. I rolled my eyes as my dad rested his chin on the top of my head.

"We're putting up a goddamn fence tomorrow." I sighed as they dragged me back into the house, clenching my hands as they shut the door behind me.

_Happy fucking Monday._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sooo, I lied. I'm not sure what's going on with the POVs anymore, mainly because every time I sit down to write a chapter my feelings change. So, if anyone is still reading (heh) PLEASE review... cuz I actually like knowing people are reading! hah<br>_


	7. Chapter 7

**Alpha and Omega**

**Chapter 7  
><strong>

**T**he stares I was receiving in the school hallways were beginning to grate my nerves. I slammed my locker door shut, hoisting my bag over my shoulder as I made my way to first period. It seemed as though there was a 5 foot privacy bubble around me, making me feel like a leper. _Great._ First I was attacked by a monster and spent a week in the hospital, then I disappeared for a day. The news broadcast this morning announcing my safe returned made my stomach clench, just thinking of it caused me to become angry. It had taken me years to climb the social ladder, clawing my way to the top to become the reigning queen of this town. And in less than two weeks my pedestal cracked and shattered into a million pieces. People were whispering about me behind my back, and for the first time in my life it wasn't due to envy.

_They think I've lost it. _Hell, if I were in their position I'd be spreading rumors just like they were. My lips tightened as I came to my classroom, and with my shoulders squared I waltzed into the room and took my seat. Taking out my binder I let my eyes roam the room. The silence that followed my entrance pissed me off, causing my pulse to pound. I sucked air in through my nose and tried to calm myself. My eyes swiveled to the door as Stiles and Scott walked in. Scott gave a half wave while Stiles ignored me. I stayed passive, but in all reality I wanted to groan. Being a werewolf sucked.

I tapped my pen against the desk, tuning out the teacher as I thought about what to do. By no means did I have romantic feelings for Stiles… but a part of me certainly couldn't let things stay as they were between us. He obviously knew about me and the others, because if he didn't he wouldn't have been at Derek's house. Scott wouldn't risk his best friend like that… would he?

I nearly jumped out of my skin as the Webster dictionary slammed down onto my desk. I looked up at Mr. Grasso, wincing at the look on his face.

"Something on your mind, Lydia?" His tone was arrogant, and it instantly reminded me why I hated him. I took a calming breath and smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, you know… I've had a rough couple of weeks." His nostrils flared, and I couldn't help but stare at the vein in his neck as it throbbed. It was almost as if I could hear the blood pumping in his veins.

"We're talking about The Scarlett Letter. Or have you forgotten that you're at school?" I hated him, I hated him!

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." The venom dripping from my words must have shocked him as he took a few steps back from me. All eyes were on me as he smirked.

"Well, seeing as how you're so invested… tell me why the book is called The Scarlett Letter." He leaned against his desk and watched me with careful eyes. My neck burned as I felt my class mates staring me down.

"Hester Prynne had an affair with a priest that resulted in her becoming pregnant. The towns' people labeled her a whore, and ordered a scarlet A sewn into all her clothing to alert anyone to come into contact with her that she was involved in adultery. She was too proud to give up the name of the father, and spent the rest of her life as a seamstress to provide for her daughter." I watched the vein in his neck throb as he nodded curtly, before turning his attention to the rest of the class. A couple boys in the back chuckled, one of them being Scott. He was the last person who should be laughing, considering he probably didn't even know how to spell 'summary'. When the bell rang I grabbed my bag and stalked from the room, intent on escaping as quickly as possible.

"Lydia, come here a moment." Hopes dashed, I stepped aside and turned towards Grasso's desk. I went before it, one hand on my hip as I looked at him.

"What can I do for you?" The smile dropped from my face as he looked up at me. His hands were clasped together, reminding me of some twisted mob boss.

"Pay attention next time. I know you've been through a stressful time but that is no excuse for your behavior. Don't let it happen again." Once he finished his sentence he went back to shuffling his papers. I turned and walked out the door, wishing that I could claw his face off. _What an asshole._

The rest of the day went by quickly. I didn't have a chance to track down Stiles, and as time passed I was beginning to think it might be for the best. I sighed as the bell rang, signaling the end of our confinement. I exited the classroom, heading for my locked. As I turned the corner in the hallway my eyes narrowed as I took in the sight of Allison standing by my locker, eyes searching the crowd. I plastered a pleasant look on my face as I approached her, trying my best to seem normal.

"Hey, Allison." She smiled at me as she stepped away from my locker. I quickly entered the code for my lock, popping it open and opening the door.

"Hey, Lydia. Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry… I know I haven't been much of a friend lately. I've just had a lot going on, with my aunt being murdered and all. Truce?" I stared into my locker before taking my physics book out, placing it in my bag. I shut the locker, clicking the lock back in place before turning to her.

"I almost _died_. I was in the hospital for a week! Where were you? You didn't even send a card, or a smoke signal for that matter!" I took a step towards her, gaining satisfaction from the wide look in her eyes. "I thought we were friends. I went out of my way to befriend you when you started here. When everyone else talked about you behind your back I stood up for you. Save your excuses for someone who cares." I brushed past her, inwardly grinning at the hurt look on her face. My ears were ringing as I stalked down the hallway, a sense of relief entering me as I pushed open the door leading outside.

I took my keys out of my purse as I walked towards my car. Fuck her. She's been acting weird for weeks, taking me out into the woods with a bow and arrows, trying to freak me out. Bitch is crazy. I huffed as I reached my car, not at all surprised to see Jackson leaning against it. He had bothered me all day at school. When he saw me he flashed a smile which made me want to vomit.

"Get your dirty ass off my car." I shoved him away, causing him to put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I just want to talk!" I studied him before crossing my arms over my chest.

" No, I'm not getting back together with you. Yes, I still have feelings for you. No, I will never act on them. No, we can't study together, and no, I don't want to hang out with you. Go away, Jackson." I unlocked the door and opened it, intending to sit as he grabbed my arm. I was _so_ getting sick of people touching me.

"You can't deny we had something good, Lydia. I mean, who else will accept you for what you are? We're on the same level now, and you know there's no one as good as me." His cockiness pissed me off, and I couldn't help but think he was wrong. I grabbed his hand, squeezing down on his hand. I was pissed, and I could feel something swirling in my veins. Jackson dropped my arm with a yelp, jumping back as if he had been burned. I turned and looked at him, shocked at what had happened. It was as if my skin had come alive, zapping him. He had a look of pain and anger on his face as he cradled his hand.

"What the fuck was that?" I was stumped, but more than anything I was happy he was off me.

"I don't know. I'd suggest you don't touch me again, because who knows what could happen." My vision went from normal clarity to super detailed before settling back to its normal state. Jackson's eyes popped out of his skull as he took a step back, tripping over the curb and landing in the dirt. I smirked at him before getting into the car. I drove off, glancing at him through the rear view mirror as I pulled out of the parking space. My blood was pumping, coursing through my veins in a fury I had never felt before.

I quickly glanced at my reflection, wondering what the fuck had just happened.

Walking into my house was surreal. Both my parents were in the kitchen sitting at the table. The fact that they were both home at this time of day was worrying. I dropped my bag by the doorway and just kind of looked at them. My mom smiled at me. I glanced out the window quickly and saw the fence bordering our property. I snorted.

"Sit down, Lydia." My dad's voice was firm, making me pull out a chair and plopping myself into it.

"Honey, I know that you're fragile right now, with the attack and our divorce… but that doesn't mean you can act out." I stared at my mom, not quite believing the direction this conversation was heading.

"We've decided that it probably isn't for the best if your mother and I both continue to live together. The stress of the past few weeks has reached a breaking point in our relationship." My dad was blaming _me_ for them being separated. I couldn't believe it!

"Whoa! First of all, you guys decided on getting a divorce way before I was attacked! Don't even _try_ to make me feel guilty for what's going on between you two!" I couldn't remember the last time I talked back to my parents, and from the looks on their faces neither could they. "I'm sick and tired of you playing tug of war with me! Maybe it _is_ time one of you moves out! I'm 16, I almost died, and while I'm happy that you've been civil enough to get me through this I really don't see why you're even bothering to discuss this with me!" My throat clenched as my dad stood up and put his hands on the table, staring at me in the face.

"That brings us to the second topic we need to discuss. Lydia, your mother and I think you should go see a therapist. Your behavior since you've been out of the hospital has been worrisome, and your little disappearing act hasn't helped much either." I was stunned, shocked into silence. My mom placed her hand on mine.

"You know we love you, but with all the stress from the divorce and your attack we aren't quite sure you can handle it all without some help…" I flung her hand off mine as I stood up, knocking the chair I was sitting on over.

"Fuck both of you! The day I go to see a therapist will be the day pigs fly!" I stomped out of the room, grabbing my backpack before heading for the staircase. I didn't give the loud footsteps behind me a second thought as I made my way to the first step. I jerked as I was grabbed, eyes widening as my father shoved me against the front door. The air left my body as my heart rate spiked.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me-" his words were cut as his skin began to burn. He jerked his hands from me with shock, staring at me in horror as my vision sharpened. He took a step back as I took a ragged breath, bringing a hand to my forehead to steady myself.

"What the hell?" His voice was full of fear as he backed away, causing me to glance at the mirror hanging on the wall. The silver eyes staring back at me made my heart stop. They were completely silver; no iris or pupil in sight. Even the whites had a metallic shine to them. What was worse, they looked as if they were swirling. I looked back at him as he stood next to the stair case, his hands an ugly red.

"Touch me again and I'll rip your goddamn arms off." My voice came out in a growl. I scrunched my nose as the scent of ammonia filled the air, a large wet patch appearing on the front of his trousers. He gaped at me like a fish, his mouth hanging open. I fumbled for the door knob behind me, finally grabbing it and turning it. I flung it open and opened the screen door, stepping outside never once taking my eyes off him. I let the screen slam shut, turning on my heel and running for my car. I jumped in, tearing out of the driveway, my eyes still a churning silver.

I don't know what it was that caused me to drive to his house. He's plagued my thoughts since the full moon, and I felt like if anyone knew how to calm me down he would. Leaves crunched as my car pulled to a stop in front of the dilapidated Hale house. I put the car into park and turned it off, resting my head on the steering wheel. I let out a shaky laugh as what had just happened hit me. I threatened my father. Not only had I threatened him, he had seen my eyes. And he got a taste of my new skin disorder. I wiped a stray tear from my face, thanking Mac for their water proof mascara. I took a deep breath, taking one last look at myself in the mirror before getting out of the car and running up Derek's front steps. My heart was racing, and the fact that my eyes were still silver was freaking me out. I flamed my fist onto this front door, banging on it frantically.

"Derek! Let me in!" I opened my palm and slammed my hand against the door before letting out a sob. I waited, and waited, and waited. I stood there, at 4 in the afternoon, crying like a baby. Frustrated, I turned the knob and let out a triumphant laugh as the door swung open. Of course it isn't locked. I entered the house, shutting the door behind me. Everything was crystal clear to me, I swear I could count the cracks in the floor if I felt inclined. I wiped my nose before moving towards the staircase, running up the steps and heading towards his room. I stopped in front of his door and flung it open, all sense of manners forgotten. I stepped in and almost let out a scream of frustration to find it empty.

"For God's sake!" My voice ripped from my throat in a scream. Defeated, I walked over to his bed and crawled into it, taking in the scent from his pillows. I pressed my face into them, wishing I knew what to do. I was a freak, and after the last few days I was beginning to think I was freak among wolves, too. I sniffled, feeling my eyes beginning to droop. All this stress was getting to me. I yawned, shutting my eyes. Surely a nap wouldn't hurt. It's not like he would mind, right? I began to breathe deeply, feeling myself drifting off to sleep.

I was in the forest clearing again, sunlight warming my face. The air was crisp, signaling oncoming snow. Rolling to my side I propped myself up so that I was sitting crossed legged on the ground. Goosebumps covered my skin as I looked around, eyes widening as I caught the sight of a large white wolf sitting at the tree line. Its piercing blue eyes captured my gaze, and with a yip it jumped to its feet and ran into the forest, its tail waving goodbye. The change was almost instantaneous, going from human to wolf in a matter of seconds. Shifting into my new wolf form startled me. I hadn't thought it, it just happened.

I took off after the wolf, following its scent as I raced through the forest. As I ran it seemed as if the world was melting away. The trees began to shrink into the ground, the sky began to pale, and the earth beneath my feet vanished. It felt as if I were floating in nothingness, black pressing in around me from all directions. One instant I was wolf, the next I was in my human form, naked as the day I was born. A part of me felt I should be embarrassed at my lack of clothing, but the thought was pushed down deep inside until it lost relevance. My attention swiveled to a faint light in the distance. My vision sharpened, and the sensation made me realize that my eyes were probably glowing as they had before.

The light came closer, bobbing in a line towards me. I wasn't surprised to see the same orb from my little trip to the woods. It hung suspended in the air, reminding me of the full moon. My eyes widened as it began to twist, the perfect circle changing into a human shape. The body was made completely of silver light, with no visible facial features. I was entranced.

"Who are you?" My voice echoed through the space, the sensation reminding me of a puddle rippling. With each heartbeat a wave of energy pulsed out of me, a faint white ring expanding from my center.

"Come." The voice had no discernible sex, causing me to frown in disappointment.

"Come where?" My voice carried itself into infinity, and I could swear the faceless shape was trying to smile.

"Even seasoned warriors undergo a transformation from what they were to what they must become. Come, child." I squinted at the figure as it began to blur, seemingly disintegrating into a breeze that hadn't existed before.

"Come where?" I shouted into the darkness, my eyes trailing the swirl of silver particles as they were swept away. My stomach clenched as I felt a tug at my navel, dragging my body forward. I began to shake, and with a shocked gasp felt my body dissolve, following the silver motes that laid before me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Kinda bummed out lately, losing interest in writing this. I'm back in school, and my free time is limited... reviews might help =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Alpha and Omega**

**Chapter 8**

**Derek  
>Two Weeks Later<strong>

**M**y lungs felt as if they were on fire. The snarls and growls sounded from all around me as I charged through the woods. I let out a howl, sounding my location to my pack. The return howls signaled their location. Boyd and Jackson were to the West, while Erika and Scott rang from the East. They stuck together like I told them too. My heart thudded in pride, or maybe it was the exertion it was currently facing.

I dodged a tree, digging a clawed hand into the trunk to swing myself towards the West. As much as it pains me to think it, Scott and Erika can fend for themselves more so than the other two. I ran, my arms pumping as the wind whipped my face. A gun shot rang through the night, followed by a loud snarl and a faint human yell. My calves burned as I increased my pace, racing towards the noise. I came upon a slight clearing and jumped over the two Betas, landing on all fours to snarl at the three hunters standing 20 feet away.

The Argent family had backup now, and they had made it their goal to eradicate me and mine. It had become a sick hobby, ever since I turned my new pack mates. What they didn't seem to understand was that they were willing, and in Jackson's case… begging for it. One of the hunters leveled a gun on me and cocked to fire. I hurdled towards them and snapped his wrist before throwing him. My right leg swung around and kicked the second hunter in the back of the knee causing him to fall. I pitched forward and tackled the last, rolling off him before he hit the ground.

The extra man power was keeping us busy but most of them seemed to be pawns. Definitely of the less intelligent variety. Dirt flew into the air as I dug my foot into the ground to propel myself towards the boys.

"Run!" My voice came out in a growl, my teeth larger than they had been in my Beta form. Ever since adding the other two members of the pack I was able to control the transformation more. Still ugly, but less so- and the partial shift itself had its own benefits. I followed at their heels as they took off, ducking my head as a shot rang out and wood exploded from a tree nearby. Sloppy marksmanship- they were disoriented, probably scared. If they weren't, they were stupid.

The three of us disappeared into the woods. We ran until it felt like our legs would fall off, and then we ran some more. Tonight had been a stupid idea. The goal was to get the kids used to working in teams, to get them used to shifting on command and communicating over large distances. I should have prepared for hunters; sometimes it felt like my new power made me forget such simple things. Lydia would have kept that in check.

_Lydia…_

The thought of Lydia made my heart burn. It had been two weeks since she had fallen into her coma, and as each day passed the harder it became to keep her safe. Jackson and Boyd came to a halt in the clearing that the forest opened into. I almost slammed into them, coming to a stop just in time. I had to focus; the thoughts of her would make me sloppy. Of course, what we had walked into was enough to keep my mind off her predicament.

Scott and Erika were in the clearing, held down by a man apiece. Another stood in front of them, arms crossed over his well muscled chest with a smirk plastered on his dark face. He seemed to be an exact replica of that dumb R&B singer that Heidi Klum divorced- scars and everything. I shouldered my way past my pack mates and snarled at the man.

"What the hell is this?" My eyes narrowed as I took in the scene, my fingers flexing as I prepared to rip their throats out. The man had the audacity to chuckle at me.

"What does it look like to you, Hale?" His voice was deep and gravely. I wanted to punch him in the throat.

"Let go of them… NOW!" I took a threatening step forward, body tensed to pounce. My nostrils flared as I took in their scents. Werewolves. This only caused me to become even angrier.

"We will, no worries. Consider this your warning, Hale. The Yagh Pack contests your territory. If you can't hold it, we'll take it." The man smirked at me as my eyes bulged. Another pack contesting my territory? My fists clenched as I took a step forward.

"Fuck yo-" my words were cut off in shock as the head of the man holding Scott down exploded, a silver tipped arrow landing in the ground between Erika and Scott. The man turned in shock, and I took this moment to jump forward and punch him in the side of the skull.

"Run! Go now!" I yelled at my pack mates as Scott jumped up and threw the man holding Erika down into a tree. Scott grabbed Erika and followed the blurring forms of Jackson and Boyd into the woods. I threw a glance to my left and saw Allison cocking another arrow into her bow. She looked savage, and a part of me wondered who exactly that arrow was for.

I tore off into the woods, yelping as an arrow grazed my back. I felt the blood trickling down my skin as I ran after my pack. It was undignified for an Alpha to run from a fight, but my pack's survival had become my number one priority. Too much has been happening lately, especially with the Hale house becoming a beacon for hunters. _Lydia…_ God, I wish you were awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Lydia<strong>

**M**y fingers were bloody as I climbed up the rock face. I grunted with exertion, pulling myself up and over the cliff. I laid on the cool stone and let out a small laugh. I did it; I climbed up the damn cliff side. My nails were jagged and broken, and I grimaced as I saw the bleeding stumps of what had once been a perfect set of finger nails. Gross.

The cave lay before me, beckoning me with whispers and flashes of silver. I grunted as I pushed myself to my knees, wincing as my hands scrapped the stone. The Spirit said this was the place. My destiny waits, she said. I pulled myself up and staggered forward. I had been traveling through the woods for what seemed like years. Time had no meaning in this place, wherever I was. After parting with some sage advice the old bitch had just left me to my own devices.

My feet ached as I walked towards the opening. I couldn't tell if the lights were real or a figment of my exhaustion. I staggered in, blowing my hair out of my face as I met a wall of darkness. Right, definitely a hallucination.

I took a calming breath, gathering my strength to force my eyes to change. My vision began to shift, bathing the room in an odd wispy light. A grin escaped me as I started forward. Gaining control over my abilities had been one of the major pillars of this journey, and knowing that I had accomplished _something_ gave me hope.

The Wolf Spirit did not explain what would happen in the cave. Ambiguity was her middle name, and it frightened me to enter the stone cavern. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders. Think of Derek. Think of Scott, and Jackson, and everything waiting for you at the end of the tunnel. Freedom, security, a shower. I sniffed, alternating my gaze from the ground to the walls. The last thing I wanted to do was trip. I came to a crevice in the wall, barely big enough for me to squeeze through. Turning my body sideways I shuffled in, aware more so than ever that I was naked. My heart longed for my clothes. Losing them to that bear had been a huge blow to my morale.

I grunted as my ass scraped a particularly jagged piece of rock, almost yelping as my foot hit a boulder. This was so shitty. _You have to do it, Lydia. Just keep focused. Focus!_ I mentally berated myself as I continued on. My spirit was weary and ready for a rest. The light became brighter, stinging my silver eyes. I squinted, forcing them back to their human form. Light was making its way into the fissure, giving me comfort.

I came to the end of the tunnel and squeezed out, falling on to my side. I was in a circular stone room with a basin set on a white marble pedestal in the middle. I got to my knees, studying it. There were intricate green markings on it, spirals and vines weaving up and down the pillar. My gaze swept over the walls, taking in the cave drawings that circled the room. I hoisted myself to my feet and looked down into the basin. It was filled with water.

"I'll be damned" I whispered. I crept close to the basin and stared down into it. I wanted to plunge my face into it and drink. My chest tightened and my stomach burned. My hand hovered over the water, twitching and yearning for a dip. I closed my eyes and pulled it back.

I had to figure out what to do. This was obviously an important room. It symbolized something, and if my art history teacher was right than cave drawings tell stories. I just had to figure out what they meant. I backed away from the basin and came to a halt in front of a set of carvings.

The light in the room came from the basin, and the drawings were bathed in an eerie green light. I half expected Tinkerbell to fly out of the wall and blast me with pixie dust. My left hand came to a rest on the stone, trailing the drawings as I made my way around the room.

Pictures and symbols littered the cavern walls. Wolves, humans, the cycles of the moon. It was beautiful. Primal. It sang to a part of my soul that I didn't even know existed. Eventually I came to a cluster of drawings that featured the basin. I studied them longer than the others before continuing on. Eventually I came to a stop where I had started.

"They tell a story…" hearing my voice gave me strength and courage. I shuffled over to a set of drawings about a foot away from the cluster featuring the basin. "This is the beginning". Something within me told me it was true. From there on I studied and contemplated.

A picture of a human with sparks surrounding them. With it, a picture of the full moon and a ripple making its way from a human outwards into the surrounding area.

"Huh," I whispered, remembering the beginnings of the odd things that had happened to me. This was definitely the beginning. I moved further down, seeing a depiction of a human meeting the Wolf Spirit, and making their way through this realm towards the cliff side.

"Trial," my voice echoed off the walls as I gazed at the drawings. A carving of the cave itself drew me to a stop. There was a jagged line; one that I assumed represented the tunnel I had squeezed through. And then there was the basin. I was quickly making my way around the room. A bunch of symbols followed by the moon were next. I gazed at them, trying to make sense of them. I couldn't, and I could only hope they weren't that important.

Finally, the cluster with the basin. It took up a large span of space. Different possibilities wove in and out of each other. An evolution of choice, it seemed. In the middle of the cluster was a sexless human, with different lines going in and out of it, each connected to the basin. Each picture showed a different course of action, a different outcome.

"The basin is the key," I murmured as I followed each line. "But to what?" I chewed on my lip as I pushed my brain into over drive. If I made a mistake I could die. The image of the human bones in one of the drawings proved that. If I made the right choice I could go back to where I had come from- back home. Another picture of a human, this time whole but faceless. Another picture, one that seemed to be merging with a wolf. Power. Unity. My blood seemed to throb at the sight of this one.

Each picture's line bisected the next, as if a variety of choices and options could lead to specific situations. I blew out some air. A cure? Is that what the faceless one meant? I could be normal again? Or I could die… I could be cured and then killed. Or any mixture of the above. I moved down from the cluster to a drawing of the basin. The lines on the pedestal seemed to glow. A knife was drawn, dripping with a fluid. And that was it. The drawings merged into the beginning.

I took a step back.

"Well, that's what I get for thinking this would be easy".

* * *

><p>*hides*<p>

Sorry for the wait! Stuff has been crazy! Review please =)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I know this might seem a little confusing, but one of the great things about writing this in 1st person is that you can only know what Lydia (or for a hot second, Derek) knows. Your questions will be answered... eventually. I'm writing chapter 10 now, and you'll get a lot of answers in that one. And probably more questions ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha and Omega<strong>

**Chapter 9  
><strong>

**-Derek-**

**T**he moon was full. My pack was almost full, too. It was the first full moon since Lydia slipped away from me. I prowled the forest with my pack, letting a howl rip from the throat. They followed suit. For Lydia.

We were tracking a buck through the woods. A hunting exercise to strengthen our bond. We were closing in on it, and I couldn't wait to sink my fangs into its neck. We spread out, intending to circle it and fall upon it at once. As we got into place we pounced, digging our claws into the ground and propelling ourselves towards it. Erika and Jackson collided into the buck. It stumbled, and fell to the ground as Boyd launched itself at a leg and grabbed hold.

I soared on top of it, my jaw clenching its throat. I snarled, shaking my head and tearing its throat out, watching as it fell to the ground and blood began to pool around it. I let out a victorious grunt, meeting the eyes of my pack. Scott looked disgusted. Scott also clung to the illusion that he and Allison would work out. He'd learn in time.

I began to shift back into a Beta-ish form. I clicked my tongue at Scott, motioning towards our kill. He stared at me defiantly, arms crossed over his chest. The others watched us, silent. Smart.

"Eat." The words came out stern, and I stifled a laugh as he recoiled.

"Hell no! That's disgusting," He shifted away from the buck, glaring at me. I smiled, making sure to show some fang.

"I'm the Alpha," I strode forward, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and dragging him towards the corpse. "You do as I say." And with that, I shoved his face into the Buck's neck, making sure to smear the blood on his face. He tried to jerk back but I held him in place. I shoved him down and backed up a step.

"Being a Werewolf comes with certain responsibilities. On a full moon we have to satisfy our bloodlust somehow. Would you rather kill and eat a deer, or kill and eat a human? With each new full moon transformation you'll gain more control, but until then you need to satisfy your urge somehow. I'd rather you didn't kill a human… or rape one." I looked pointedly at them all in turn, causing them to lower their eyes. Scott looked up at me defiantly.

"No one has been killed yet," He seethed. I smirked at him.

"if it hadn't been for me and Stiles you would have already killed Jackson and fucked Allison until she died. You know it, I know it, so stop pretending. Now, unless you want to get the shit beaten out of you… ._Eat._" He glared at me one more time before silently lowering his head. The others joined him, biting into the Buck. I turned away from them as I heard the chunks of flesh being ripped from it. Having control certainly had its benefits.

I surveyed the woods, checking for signs of activity. The howling hadn't been a smart idea, but once again my instincts had taken over. One of my pack was missing, and I needed to give her a way to find me. I stilled as I heard movement.

"Be quiet," I ordered, looking out into the trees. A shape darted between a tree, before the sounds of claws on dirt sounded their arrival. I fell into a defensive stance as a group of Betas came into view. I snarled at them, motioning for my pack to stand. There were 4 of them. My nostrils flared, taking in their scent.

"This is our kill, scavengers. I'd suggest you leave," My voice came out in a growl, causing one of the Betas to take a step back.

"This is our forest now, Hale." The largest Beta came forward. It was the dark skinned man from our previous encounter. I smirked at him.

"You're not even fit to eat the dirt, much less keep it." The larger Beta snarled, snapping his teeth as he took a step forward.

"My Alpha disagrees," He said. I stilled, my shoulders tightening.

"I don't see your Alpha." My voice was level, void of emotion. "Just you idiots".

"Turn around," The big one said. I did, and came face to face with one ugly mother fucker.

_Well, shit._

* * *

><p><strong>-Lydia-<strong>

I eyed the basin closely as I knelt beside it. The markings seemed to have no beginning and no end. I sighed, gritting my teeth and focusing on my right hand. My claws grew, sharpening before my eyes. I took my nails and punctured my left hand, watching as drops of blood began to form. I eyed the pedestal and smeared my blood on it, falling back as it burst into light.

My hand began to heal, and as I stood up my heart jumped into my throat. The basin held a picture of Derek. It began to move, showing him being thrown into a tree by an Alpha wolf. My hands flew to my mouth as his head thumped off the trunk. Scott, Jackson, and two other Betas were fighting another group of werewolves off to the side.

"Oh my God… is this real? Is this happening?" I called out, turning my head wildly waiting for the Spirit to appear. It didn't, and my gaze drew itself back to the basin. The tears running down my face were hot, almost as if they were angry for me.

"No… Oh God, Derek!" He was tearing savagely into the other Alpha, tumbling to the ground with him as the mysterious werewolf bit him. I couldn't watch this, I couldn't bear it.

"I need to help him!" I screamed, my voice echoing off the walls. My eyes were burning, and a sharp throb rippled through my head. "Please," I whispered. I brought my hands to the top of the water, hesitating for a moment.

"This isn't right! I should be there to help them. I want to get out of this forsaken room, please! Help me!" My plea went unanswered, and with an angry sob I slapped my hand into the water, distorting the image in front of me.

It was freezing, and the second my fingers entered the water I felt a sudden pull. It felt as if my body was being twisted and torn apart. I knew nothing but pain, and let out a shuddering gasp as I opened my eyes. I was lying on some stone, and my body ached. I drew my torso up, balancing myself on my elbows. The stone walls that surrounded me were bare, though my nose told me that Derek had been here multiple times. I had no idea where I was, I just knew I had to get out of here. I rose to my feet, stumbling as my back cracked. My head was pounding, and I felt as if I was 100 years old.

My ears perked as I heard an earth shattering roar. It sounded close. My vision brightened as I called upon my powers. After focusing my eyes the view in front of me sharpened, looking as if it were day time. I began to make my way out of the cave, drawing upon my energy to transform. It was quick, painless, and utterly satisfying. I found myself on four legs, my body somewhat transparent. I bounded out of the cave, running full tilt towards Derek- I had to save my pack.

I ran through the forest, dodging roots and rocks trying to find him. The sounds of violence became louder, and with one final push I came upon the Betas. I raced past them, bounding over one and traveling _through_ another as I found Derek. He and the Alpha were beating each other to death. It was vicious, and it made me so angry.

I shifted out of the wolf form, drawing upon my power again. I glanced at the moon, and I knew what to do. My stint in purgatory had taught me at least that much. I gathered my energy, holding it within me as I glared at the other Alpha. I felt it travel down my arms into my palms, and with a yell I forced it away from me.

The energy burst from my hands, echoing away from me in waves of silver light. As it collided with each wolf it knocked them into the air, and with a final grunt I flung my hands down, fingers facing the ground. The wolves bobbed in the air before coming crashing down, slamming into the Earth and causing the trees to shake.

I looked around me, grimacing at what I had just done. I glanced at the Betas, seeing all but Scott and some foreign wolf unconscious. I didn't have time to worry. I brought my gaze to the Alphas. Both of them were staggering to their feet, shaking their heads. I raced forward, throwing myself into the air and landing a kick to the mysterious Alpha, sending him flying backwards into the forest. I flipped down onto the ground, landing on one knee.

A wet hand grabbed my shoulder, hoisting me up. I jerked my head to the side, startled to see Derek staring at me covered in blood. I had been so in the moment that everything seemed to have been blocked out. I hadn't even heard him.

"_Lydia," _his voice was breathless, sounding shocked and tired. The reality of the moment came crashing back onto me, and with a small smile I collapsed onto him. I was drained, and the only thing keeping me on my feet was him.

"Derek," my voice was muffled by his shoulder. I felt his arms tighten around me as he drew me away from the other Alpha. Scott was staring down the other Beta, whose face was slack with shock.

"Scott, get those three up… now! We need to get the hell out of here!" With that, Scott head butted the other Beta, causing him to fall to the ground. He seized Jackson and some girl and shook them, trying to wake them. They laid there unconscious, and with one final moment of desperation I called upon my power again. It wavered, slipping from my control. I grunted, splaying my left hand towards my pack mates, willing them to wake. They were bathed in silver light for a moment before it dissipated. They woke, each jumping to their feet, shock on their face as they saw me.

We ran. Well, they ran. Derek carried me, I was so weak. My head felt as if it would split open, and it wasn't until they stopped at the cave I had woken up in that I realized that I was still naked. Derek ducked into the dark cavern, making sure not to hurt me. I winced as he came to a stop.

"Grab anything you see, we need to go," He said, as he grabbed a blanket and tried wrapping me in it. Jackson rushed over, helping him to get me covered. And with the Betas hands full he redistributed my weight and carried me out of the cave opening.

"What the hell is going on?" Scott's voice was rough, as if he had been screaming for hours. Derek turned his head towards him as he began walking through the forest.

"I don't know, and now isn't the time to ask," He shifted me in his arms, trying to draw me closer to his chest. I was beginning to feel nauseas, and him dodging rocks and hopping tree roots was not helping.

"Where are we going?" The girl's voice broke through the night, startling me. I had become so used to being the only girl, and even though I knew she existed, it was still a shock to hear her.

"Somewhere safe," Derek was beginning to grunt, and I couldn't help but smile against his chest. He was never much of a talker, and answering questions must annoy the hell out of him.

"But where can we really go? Your house isn't safe anymore," Jackson threw in his two cents, causing Derek to growl.

"We're going to go into town, get our respective cars and drive to a fucking motel where the hunters and scavengers can't find us. Now shut the hell up!" I let out a giggle, wincing as the pain in my head throbbed. Derek let out a warning growl, and I evened my breathing. _He wouldn't drop me to teach me a lesson, would he?_

"… my parents are going to freak if I don't come home tonight." The new boy's voice was quiet, almost shy. Derek drew in a sharp breath, his heartbeat speeding up. He was really angry now. I bit him, right on his right nipple. He hissed, glaring down at me with a broody look on his face.

"Don't be a jerk." My voice came out in a pained whisper. His eyes softened, giving me a small smile before raising his head up.

" Then go home. Lydia and I will go to a motel, and anyone who wants to come can." Derek picked up the pace, turning his walk into a sprint. I closed my eyes, letting myself listen to the _thump_ of his heart. _God, I missed this._

Eventually the trees began to thin out, opening up into the woods behind Stiles' house. Derek was practically jogging now, bringing us towards his car. A million questions ran through my head, and I could tell a long discussion was going to commence when I felt better.

"Scott, get the keys from behind the license plate and unlock the passenger door." Hearing Derek be so commanding made my heart flutter. He was growing into his own, and it made me feel more secure than ever. Scott crouched by the license plate, the light of the porch lamp highlighting his now-human features. I heard a jingle, and Scott stood up with the keys dangling from his hand. He went over to the door and unlocked it, holding it open and giving Derek a little bow.

Derek's heart sped up again. Scott's behavior was going to become a problem if he kept it up. Derek shouldered past him, bending down and placing me into the seat. He buckled me in, and I flashed him a small smile. He closed the door, rounding the car as he took the keys from Scott.

"On second thought, the rest of you should go home. You're young enough to not have to worry about the Hunters. I think the other wolves will double back, but just in case… if your parents will let you have one another sleep over that would be good." Derek's voice was slightly muffled by the glass. I closed my eyes again, letting out a breath. I tuned out their voices, and let my head fall against the head rest. My stomach was churning, and it would be a miracle if I didn't vomit before the night was done.

The driver's side door opened, and the car dipped as Derek slid in. He shut the door, started the engine, and reversed out of the driveway. I kept my eyes closed the entire ride, willing the bile in my stomach to say there. The car jerked to a stop, causing me to lurch forward. I braced myself against the dashboard and shot Derek a glare, causing him to wince.

"Sorry," He said, as he put the car in park and got out. He jogged into the front, disappearing as the door closed. I let out a huff, folding my arms over my chest. It smelled like booze and cigarettes in the parking lot.

I had never been so happy to see a Motel 6 in my life.

Derek appeared in the door way, fast walking to the car. I couldn't blame him for being in such a hurry, he probably wanted to grill me with questions. My nose scrunched as I breathed in. I just wanted to take a shower. He slid back into the car, putting it into gear before he even closed the door. He reversed out of the spot he was in, before driving around the building to the back.

The car glided into a spot, stopping with much more precision. I glanced at him and saw him smirk slightly. My head throbbed more, causing me to growl. My patience was nonexistent, and if he kept it up I'd make him carry me to the room. My lips turned into a smirk as I mulled the idea. I unbuckled my seat belt, opened the door, and hoisted myself out. I landed against the door frame as I stumbled. My legs were shaking, my whole body was sore.

"Carry me," I demanded, trying to hold in a grin as Derek rolled his eyes and scooped me up into his arms. He thumped up the stairs after locking the car, bouncing slightly as he made his way to number 122. He unlocked it with one hand and shouldered it open. The door flung into the wall, causing another pain to race through my head. _Whyyy?_

The room was small, complete with a TV, a chair, one bed, and a bathroom. Luxurious. It smelled like cleaning antiseptic and lemon. Derek flicked on one of the lights and then deposited me on the bed, rolling his neck as he looked down at me. I stared up at him, my lips twitching before breaking out into a grin.

"Are you going to sleep at the end of the bed like a guard dog?" My voice wavered a little, breaking with exhaustion. He stared back at me, face blank as always.

"Funny. Take a nap," And with that, he turned around, flopped into the chair, and turned the TV on- making sure to keep the sound low. I couldn't find it in me to argue, and with that my eyes fluttered closed, the bliss of sleep taking me away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alpha and Omega**

**Chapter 10**

The bed dipped a little, causing my eyes to fly open. My muscles were relaxed, making me stretch and purr like a cat. I turned over and locked eyes with Derek. He was propped up on one of his elbows, leaning slightly over me.

"What time is it?" I yawned, stretching again.

"6 AM. You've been asleep for 5 hours," He was still staring at me, not letting his eyes wander at all. It was kind of unnerving.

"And how much did _you _sleep?" My eyes locked onto the bags under his eyes. That they were there meant he was exhausted, his healing rate diminished due to being over worked. I frowned before poking him on the nose. "You need to sleep."

"I'm fine," His voice was gruff. I frowned at him again.

"No, you're not," I whispered, pushing myself up and knocking my forehead against him. His eyes widened before letting out a soft growl. I smiled at him.

"What happened?" It sounded more like a demand coming from him, one that I was kind of reluctant to succumb to. I still didn't have a handle on what had _happened_. How was I going to explain it to him?

"I'm not really sure," I answered, pushing myself into a sitting position and wincing as the muscles in my back twinged. Now it was his turn to frown at me. Stiles was right, he really is a sourwolf sometimes.

"The things I do remember are really mundane, and there's a lot of blacked out spans of time. I don't think I'm supposed to tell anyone what happened," This didn't make Derek happy, and it made me want to laugh hysterically.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" His voice was angry, and the vein in his neck was pulsing. I took a deep breath, and let my eyelids close as I counted to 10. I opened my eyes, narrowing them at him as he made his prime bitch face at me.

"What do you think it means? It means I don't remember! Do you have any idea what I've been through recently? Lay off the 3rd degree! Whatever it was it was absolutely insane and it's like there's something keeping me from speaking about it. Ok?" He huffed and drew his eyebrows down. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying not to laugh at him. It was like they were independent of Derek. His eyebrows could tell a story.

"Listen, I literally just woke up from whatever weird mystical journey I was on. I've spent the last 16 years of my life thinking that the supernatural was illogical at _best._ Now I turn into a wolf that can run through solid matter and I can do moon magic. Let me figure myself out before you demand answers, Ok? Please?" My voice softened as it got to the last word, making sure my eyes took on that wounded deer look as he let out a puff of air before setting his lips into a thin line and nodding. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him, knowing that holding his tongue was costing him more than his curiosity.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear before kissing beneath his lobe. He shuddered against me as he wrapped his arms around me. His nose was cold as he buried it against my neck, and the snuffling that followed made my gut twinge.

I never felt like this with Jackson. Whatever Derek and I had… it transcended anything I had ever felt before. I looked down the line of his back and saw his shoulders shaking a little. I ran my hands up and down his back, smoothing out his shirt and rubbing circles into his lower back.

Maybe being a supernatural magic wolf would be OK, if it meant I had Derek.

"Ok, you need to take a nap. I'm going to take a shower and watch the news, and try and figure some stuff out. Like how I'm going to tell my parents I've been in a coma in a cave." Derek pulled away from me and yup, there it was, that glare again.

"I'm fine," His voice was gruff and full of lies. Dirty, dirty lies.

"If you don't sleep I'll go incorporeal on your ass and then we'll see how much action you get, buddy. Lydia Martin doesn't date guys with big ole' purple bags under their eyes. So take a nap before I _make you_ take a nap." His face was just as void of emotion as ever, the bastard. I raised an eyebrow at him and pursed my lips.

"Just go to sleep! Stop acting like a child," I demanded, pushing him backwards onto the bed. His eyes squinted at me as a growl slipped out of his throat. I willed my claws into existence and slapped him in the throat.

"If you don't sleep you won't be able to protect me. If you don't sleep you just prove that you don't _want_ to protect me. And I do _not _kiss guys that want harm to come to me. Figure your shit out, Hale." And with that I got up and waltzed into the bathroom, prepared to take the hottest shower of my life. Because after sleeping in a cave, and imagining myself in the woods for… well, for what felt like years… yeah, water good.

Anticipation bubbled within me as I turned on the knob for the shower. I shucked my clothes and looked over my body as I waited for the water to heat up. I was a mess, a big big mess.

"Lydia, this is going to require some serious work," I said out loud, eyeing my face in the reflection. You'd think for someone who was asleep for so long that my complexion would be slightly less hobbit-esque. I rolled my shoulders before turning and stepping into the shower, letting out a sigh as my back cracked. The water hit my skin and I moaned, letting out all the tension I didn't even know I was holding in.

I grabbed the cheap motel soap and tore off the paper, wetting it in the water and scrubbing my hands. There was only so much I was willing to put up with, and being filthy like this was certainly not one of them.

"Gross," I moaned as the water washed away the dirt, revealing a skin tone at least three shades lighter than the rest of me. To think that Derek was sleeping on those sheets, after I had burrowed into the bed for five hours…

"Fucking werewolves," I bit out as my hands traveled up my arms.

"You like werewolves," I let out a shriek and flung myself to the shower wall as Derek's voice came from the other side of the curtain.

"Don't _do that_. How did you sneak in here?! This is outrageous-" my complaints were cut off as the curtain slid to the side, allowing enough space for a very naked Derek to step in.

"I'll sleep after I shower," His voice was smug as his hands grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him. His eyebrows were doing that thing again, that evil thing that meant bad-good things would happen.

"Well, if you have to take my me time the least you can do is wash me," I drawled, letting my hand flop open, the soap resting on my palm. I glanced at him and almost smirked as he took it from me and started lathering his hands.

"Yes, ma'am" He snarked, dragging his hands up and down my sides. I tsked at him before turning around.

"Start with my back." I let the water hit my face as his hands worked my back, letting the suds travel down my legs. I looked down at the drain, watched as the suds swirled and his feet twitched next to mine. It had to be a crime to be that naturally tan.

"I'm not a doll, Derek. I've been in a coma, work out those muscles!" I let out a giggle as his fingers dug into me, stifling a moan as his blunt nails dragged down my back and down my sides to my legs.

"I don't like it when you're bossy. I'm the Alpha, I make the orders." He grumped as he lifted one of my legs and washed my foot. For real?

"I thought you understood how this works. You order everyone else around, I order you around. Now scrub" If there was a mirror in this shower I'd be able to see the smirk on my face. He put my leg down and lifted the other, repeating his dutiful washing.

"That isn't what I signed up for," He huffed as he let the other foot hit the cheap plastic stall. I laughed.

"You shouldn't have jumped me in the woods then." He let out a snarl and slapped one of my ass cheeks, sending me forward into the wall.

"Ow! This is not a scene from 50 Shades of Grey!" Derek pressed into me, caging me against the wall. He was, uh, happy to be there.

"I'm the Alpha. If I say this is a scene from 50 Shades of Grey than it is" He growled into my ear as he ground his dick into my lower back.

"Well, I'm Lydia and I say spanking is not allowed. Some things are sacred," I panted out, instantly wishing I had washed my hair first when I got into the shower. It's the little things you think about when you know you're about to be screwed in a shower. After being in a coma in a cave.

"You need to be punished for your insubordination," He growled. Derek nipped the skin underneath my ear before licking his way down my neck.

"I have an idea. Shove your big, throbbing phallus into my tight, quivering opening. How's that for 50 Shades-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was too busy gasping at the sudden sensation of penis. In my vagina.

"Done," He groaned, letting his head fall onto my shoulder. He moved in and out of me slowly, causing me to squirm against him.

"That kind of hurt, you know. I have needs, certain things need to happen before-"

"I missed you so much," He panted. It made me shut my mouth. The tone of his voice, the rawness of it made me rethink the inner bitch. This certainly didn't seem like the time or place.

"I was so scared, Derek," I whispered, arching my back as he bottomed out. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me close as he nuzzled my neck. "I thought about you the entire time."

"Don't do that ever again," He whispered into my neck. I turned my head and looked at him as his head came up.

"One step at a time, Derek." I smirked at him and drew my hips forward. "Right now, you have one job to do. We can cuddle in bed. The water is getting slightly less hot."

"Seriously?" He looked incredulous. His eyes were wide and his mouth was handing slightly open. He looked like a cute chipmunk.

"Yes, Derek! Fuck me! Do me hard! I want to get out of this shower so I can sit on your face in peace. So do it!" His mouth snapped shut, and with a nod he plowed away.

The old me would be horrified. Here I was, in a dirty motel room, getting fucked in a nasty shower stall. Doggy style. Without protection, even. The new me?

The new me liked it.

I had to take another shower when we finished. It was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I know it's been forever!

First, THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews! I'm not kidding when I say that reviews matter. I truly need the support to keep me motivated. When I logged in today for the first time in a while and saw all the reviews on the last chapter I almost creamed my pants. I wrote this today. SO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. A motivated me is a writing me!

That said, I'm beginning to re-edit all the chapters as I am going to be posting this on Archive of Our Own. I'm making some changes. There are grammar issues. The plot is staying the same though, so you don't need to re-read it. I just need to polish it.

I love you all. My tumblr link is in my profile, so if any of you have one you can talk to me there =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 11**

"Derek?" My finger was circling one of his nipples, flicking it every now and then as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Hngh," He grunted, eyes half lidded as I looked up at him. His lack of sleep was beginning to show.

"Is it normal for newly bitten wolves to undergo a personality change once the bite sets in?" My finger stilled around his nipple as his chest muscles bulged, the arm he had around my shoulders tensing slightly.

"Yes," he said, his voice softer than normal. Since the bite it was obvious that more than my body was evolving. I'd become more reckless, less afraid of what people thought of me, and as confused as I had ever been. It was affecting me in new ways every day.

"Oh," I said, my finger flicking his nipple as the words left my mouth. He let out another grunt, his head tilting down, his eyes intense and questioning.

"Does that scare you?" I let out a sigh, propping myself up on an elbow to look down at him.

"A little," I moved my hand down his stomach, playing with the trail of hair that disappeared beneath the bed sheet.

"Normally after a few months things tend to even out," he flexed his abs as my finger dipped into his belly button. "The change can bring a whole new rush of emotions. Greater speed, strength, sight… add in your moon magic and it'd be safe to say that your personality would change… at least a little." I snorted as my nails scratched his belly, my eyes locking on to his in the process.

"We really need to come up with a better term than Moon Magic." I gave him my best Lydia Martin look, complete with the pursed lips. He shrugged, bringing a hand up to stroke the arm that was keeping me propped up.

"What else do you want to call it? Until we can figure out whatever it is that gave you this power we should probably have some way to describe it. Right?" I nodded slowly before falling back down to the mattress, drawing a leg over his body as I cuddled in to him.

"You should get some sleep. It's been forever since my eyebrows saw a pair of tweezers. I'm going to pay special attention to them. I'll wake you up if evil descends upon us." I gave him a quick kiss before rolling out of bed, ignoring his protest as I pulled on one of his shirts.

"You should be resting," He said, his arm laying on the spot where my body had been, fingers trailing up and down the sheets.

"I should be plucking. You should be resting. Then, when you're back to 100% we can start planning. Go to sleep," I sat down in front of the cheap mirror that hung above the desk, unwrapping the plastic tweezers I had found next to the mini shampoos and soaps in the bathroom. I relished in the tiny stings that followed the removal of each hair follicle, smiling to myself when Derek's breathing evened out as he fell asleep.

Twenty minutes later I set the tweezers down, rechecking my face to make sure my eyebrows were even. Perfect, as always. My gaze shifted to Derek's crappy flip phone teetering on the edge of the desk. My fingers closed around it, bringing it closer as I flipped open the top. Surely he wouldn't mind if I started the planning early.

I put the phone on silent before scrolling through the contacts, letting the cursor linger on 'Fucktard'. Derek was pretty good about using people's names in his sparsely loaded contacts list. With a shrug I pressed call, figuring I'd get one of the Betas.

"What's up, oh Alpha my Alpha?" I smirked into the mirror, letting my fingers tap against the desk.

"Stiles." A loud crash followed, the sound of awkward boy tripping over himself blaring out of the phone.

"Lydia! Where have you been? Are you OK?" He barely took one breath, his words mashing together in a frantic warble.

"Scott hasn't been over?" I eyed my fingernails, frowning as I took in their jagged edges. Next on my list was a manicure.

"No, Scott's been busy lately," Stiles sounded distant and confused, almost as if Scott had been ignoring him.

"Well, that isn't good. I'm fine, Stiles. I was in some magically induced coma. I just came out of it tonight." He was shuffling in the background, the sounds of his door lock engaging ringing loud and clear.

"You've been all over the news. 'Local Teenage Girl Disappears'. My dad's been working serious overtime the past month." His voice held a note of irritation at me, as if I chose to be flat out in a cave for a month.

"Lucky me," I sighed. "I'm at a loss as to how to handle this. With the media attention involved it isn't like I can just brush it aside like I normally would." Stiles snorted, his swivel chair squeaking as he twirled in it.

"At least you're alright. You are alright, right?"

"I'm fine. There's a rogue pack in the area, though. Keep an eye out for trouble, OK? And don't tell anyone you talked to me. I'll call you again when I've got this mess sorted out." I shut the phone, cutting off whatever his response would have been. The idea of facing my parents caused my blood to run cold, a leaden weight landing on my chest as the thought of the possible reunion ran through my mind. My mom, clutching at me as she cried. My dad, yelling at me afterwards, doing the only thing he could besides giving me money to show he loved me.

Just like old times.

I lifted my head to stare into the mirror, taking in the state of my body. I was coming back to my old self, the wear and tear of the past month falling away from me with every passing minute. Resting my head on my hand I blew the clump of hair that laid across my right eye out of my face, watching it shoot up into the air, only to land back right where it had started.

I pushed myself out of the chair, crossing the room to sit on the bed, my back against the headboard. I pulled Derek's head into my lap, stroking my hand through his hair as he snuffled against my thigh. I smiled at myself in the mirror, watching the diabolical glint in my eyes as a plan formed in my head. Time to enact some lasting change, both at home and abroad.

The next 24 hours would certainly be interesting.

Derek woke up 10 hours later, his head nestled in the crook of my neck. I had fallen asleep five hours into my planning, finally succumbing to the sound of Derek's even breathing. I still felt like I hadn't slept in days, and the constant humming of magic within my senses swelled each time I slept. It continued to sink into my body, settling into the very marrow of my bones

"How long was I out?" He yawned, his body rolling off mine. I glanced at the clock on the wall and let out a snort, throwing the covers off.

"Ten hours. 'I'm not even tired' my ass," I slipped out of bed and glanced around the motel room. It still looked like absolute shit.

"Shut up," he huffed, getting up to slide his jeans on. He buttoned and zipped them, his eyes never leaving my face. "We have to tell your parents you're alive." I rolled my eyes at his somber tone, holding a hand out for his jacket.

"First, if you think I'm walking out of this motel naked you've got another thing coming. Second, I have a plan. Kind of," My brows furrowed as Derek threw the jacket at me. I snatched it with one hand and bit my lip before bringing my eyes to meet his again.

"Well, what's this great plan?" Derek had the tattered remains of his t-shirt in his hands, which he promptly balled up.

"Well, I figured we'd start by letting the sheriff know that werewolves exist." Derek's mouth dropped open, teeth lengthening as his eyes flashed.

"No fucking way!" His words were followed by a growl that came from deep in his chest, a warning if I ever heard one. I glanced at my freshly filed nails with a smirk.

"Then we're going to get all of the pack parents in one room and tell them what's going on." Derek let out a roar, his hands flying to his hair as he paced in front of the door.

"Have you gone crazy? We can't tell _humans_ about us! It's bad enough that the Argents and Stiles know!" He snapped his teeth in irritation before lowering his hands and sending me a glare. "Absolutely not."

"It's the only way we can resolve this without serious consequences. They need to know, Derek. Too much is happening. They could lose their _children_ over this shit. They need to have all the facts. Especially the Sheriff. He can run interference. Hell, he might even be able to get you a job on the force. If we're going to survive past the monster of the week scenario that's been occurring then we need to integrate. Like, yesterday." Derek crossed the room and grabbed my shoulders, his eyes a deep red. They searched my face, and I could feel the slight tremors coming from his fingers. I let my hands fall onto his forearms, my fingers rubbing small circles into his skin.

"I'm 22 years old, Lydia. Running around with a bunch of teenagers. Biting teenagers. I can't-"

"Yes, you can." My voice came out in a whisper. I leaned forward and gave him an Eskimo kiss before resting my head on his shoulder. "The worst that can happen is that the Sheriff shoots somebody."

"Or your parents could send you away." I stood straight and drew back from him, making sure our eyes were locked. I could feel them flash silver, the world around my shifting.

"They can try." The world bled back to normal as Derek's lips captured mine, his body pressing me against the wall. His nipped at my lip with his teeth before he pulled away, his chest heaving as he sucked in a large breath. He gave a slight nod before turning towards the door.

"We have to call everyone to meet up at Stiles's house. When my parents go to leave I can go in and get dressed. Then we can head over there. We should arrive separately so the adults don't think anything torrid is happening. Drop me off down the street from my house and head over to the Stilinski's and I'll meet you there. Ok?" He nodded again. His back was a work of art, his tattoo stretched across his skin, a constant reminder of what he'd been through.

"Let's go." He picked up the rest of our belongings and tossed me his phone. "Make the calls. I'll go check us out."

I had dialed Stiles's number before he even finished his sentence.

I unlocked the back door, silently letting myself in as my parents pulled out of the drive way. Prada bounded towards me, letting out little yips as her body shook. I flashed my eyes, instantly quieting her. I picked her up and nuzzled her neck.

"I missed you. Mommy loves you." Prada licked at my face and whined as I let her down onto the floor. She followed me up the stairs to my room and hopped around my legs as I pulled clothes from my closet. I shimmied out of Derek's coat, letting it drop to the bed as I pulled on some under clothes. I slid into a white dressed that had a cherry blossom design on it, matching it with a pair of pink heels. I grabbed my purse from the bedside table, checking to make sure everything was still in there. I slung it over my shoulder and grabbed my car keys from the bowl on my dresser.

"Alright, girl. Mommy has to go, but I'll be back, OK?" I rubbed her head one last time before turning to the mirror. I grabbed a tube of pink lipstick, opening it and looking at myself in the mirror. I applied it quickly, rubbing my lips together as I replaced the cap. I winked at myself and left the room, heading down towards the garage. I slid into my car and opened the garage door, the engine turning over at the push of a button.

"Ok. You've been in a coma for a month. There's a pack of rogue werewolves in town. You can handle this. You were born for this." My eyes were steady in the rearview mirror, slight specks of silver mixed in with green. I plugged my phone into its charger and put the car into reverse, backing out of the safety of my garage. I turned onto the street, putting the car into drive as my foot connected with the gas.

"When this is all over, we are definitely getting a manicure." And with that, I drove through town, thoughts racing as I came to stop at the Stilinski's. Cars were everywhere, and I didn't need supernatural hearing to know what was going on inside. I quickly parked behind the Camaro, throwing the car into park and shutting off the engine. I made my way to the door, throwing it open just in time to see the Sheriff point a gun at Derek.

"What the hell is going on here?" My voice was calm, my right hand resting on my hip as the parents whirled towards me. The Sheriff lowered his gun in shock, and my mom immediately began to cry.

Yeah, this was going to be interesting.

AN: yeah, I am literally the worst. I'm working full time and inspiration comes fleetingly. I'm sorry =(


End file.
